Harry Potter y el ejercito del destino
by LaPlumadelFenix
Summary: Slyterin te haría muy grande" dijo el sombrero seleccionador, Harry a reconocido finalmente la sabiduría de esas palabras y a decidido confiar en su mitad Slyterin, el ya no será un títere, ahora él será el titiritero. GWHPHG, RWLL, NLSB Revisado y
1. Camino al infierno

HARRY POTTER Y EL EJERCITO DEL DESTINO  
  
Por LaPlumadelFenix  
  
Advertencia:   
  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter. La historia contiene detalles de los cinco primeros libros de la serie.  
  
Sinopsis:  
  
"Slytherin te haría muy grande" dijo el sombrero seleccionador, Harry a reconocido finalmente la sabiduría de esas palabras y a decidió confiar en su mitad Slytherin, el ya no será un títere, ahora él será el titiritero. GWHPHG, RWLL, NLSB  
  
AN:  
  
Para aquellos lectores que hayan leído mi otra historia "Matrimonio y Mortifagos" quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones.  
  
Yo creo que después de lo ocurrido en el quinto libro, Harry esta en un punto donde debe realizar una profunda evolución psicológica. En "Matrimonio y Mortifagos" la presencia de Ginny en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive provoca una evolución en un Harry mas alegre y abierto. En esta historia la soledad que siente Harry provoca la evolución en una persona mas seria y reservada.   
  
Por consiguiente esta será una historia mas seria, mas realista y más adulta que "Matrimonio y Mortifagos", con incluso algunas pinceladas de drama, y un Harry menos poderoso.  
  
Por ultimo los capítulos son bastante cortos para no interferir con el desarrollo de mi otra historia, aun que espero compensarlo siendo mas consigo al escribirlos.  
  
Capitulo 1º  
  
CAMINO AL INFIERNO  
  
Los primeros tres días en el numero 4 de Privet Drive después de su regreso de la escuela, habían sido el descenso al infierno para Harry Potter. No es que sus tíos y su primo le trataran mal como otros veranos, no, Ojoloco Moddy los había aterrorizado completamente en la estación, eran los recuerdos, la culpa, y sobretodo el sentimiento de soledad.  
  
Unos días antes, Harry Potter había perdido a su padrino, la cosa más cercana a un padre que había tenido alguna vez, y el se culpaba de su muerte.   
  
Para hacedlo mas duro, la misma noche que había perdido a su padrino, una terrible carga había sido puesta sobre sus hombros, una profecía le había marcado como la única persona capaz de detener el reino de terror de Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, él debía matarlo o morir a sus manos.  
  
Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era la traición, la traición y la soledad que esta conllevaba, Harry se sentía traicionado por Albus Dumbledore, el director de colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y el mago más poderoso en la existencia, según la opinión de la mayoría del mundo mágico.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore havia sido su guía y su mentor desde su entrada en el mundo mágico, mas aun él lo había considerado como un abuelo.   
  
Y ahora, Harry havia descubierto que lo había manipulado toda su vida, en su deseo por crear el arma perfecta contra Lord Voldemort, El profesor Dumbledore no había dudado en sacrificar a Harry por el bien del mundo mágico.   
  
Harry podría aceptar que algunos sacrificios habían sido necesarios, pero estaba convencido que con algún esfuerzo, se podían haberse evitado en muchos caos, o cuanto menos minimizado.  
  
Pero lo que más dolor causaba a Harry, era un efecto secundario de la traición de profesor Dumbledore, prácticamente todos los magos y brujas, o todos los magos y brujas que no odiaban a Harry, conocían y confiaban completamente en el director de Hogwarts.  
  
Sin ir mas lejos, el año pasado, Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos de Harry, lo habían abandonado en los peores momentos de su vida hasta esa fecha, solo por que el profesor Dumbledore se lo había pedido.  
  
Harry ya no podía confiar en nadie, todas y cada una de las personas que conocía y en las que había confiado, eran susceptibles de ser influenciadas por el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se sentía solo y aislado, y estos sentimientos estaban carcomiendo su misma alma, decir que Harry estaba deprimido era un eufemismo, el ultimo año había destruido los mismos fundamentos de su existencia.  
  
Tres días después de regresar de Hogwarts, todas las esperanzas de Harry residían en un cuchillo de veinte centímetros, que había cogido de la cocina de su tía, todas sus esperanzas residían en reunirse con sus padres y su padrino.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
En el mismo momento, una pequeña recolección de compañeros de Harry, se hallaban esperando en la cocina del numero 12 de Grimmauld.  
  
Sentados a un extremo de la mesa Ron Weasley, Prefecto quinto año, y guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, durante los últimos cinco años.  
  
A su lado estaba la considerada como la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts en los últimos cincuenta años, Hermione Granger, el otro Prefecto de quinto año de Gryffindor, y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.  
  
Sentada al lado de ella, estaba Ginny Weasley su mejor amiga y la hermana de Ron Weasley, una Gryffindor de cuarto año, buscador suplente del equipo de quidditch de su casa, que havia estado enamorada hasta el año pasado, según ella afirmaba insistentemente, de Harry Potter.  
  
Frente a ellos, echada en la mesa, estudiando el techo en busca de Quber-kipss, se hallaba Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw de cuarto año, hija del editor del sofista, considerada una excéntrica aun para los cánones de los miembros de la llamada casa de los excéntricos, havia sido rehuida durante años por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, hasta que reciente se havia unido al pequeño circulo de amigos.  
  
Al otro lado de la mesa al lado de Ron Weasley, se hallaba sentado Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor de quinto año, había padecido durante mucho tiempo una grave crisis de confianza, hasta que recientemente la había superado con la ayuda de Harry Potter, y se había integrado a su circulo de amigos.  
  
Sentada a su lado, ligeramente incomoda y fuera de sitio, se hallaba Susan Bones, Hufflepuff de quito año, y sobrina de Amelia Bones jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica del ministerio de magia.  
  
Varias sillas mas lejos, hacia el centro de la mesa, completamente impasible se hallaba sentada Blaise Zabini, una Slytherin de quinto año, de la que los restantes estudiantes apenas conocían nada más que el nombre.   
  
Tras media hora de incomodo silencio, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron dando paso a Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, Alastor Ojoloco Moody, auror retirado, Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror en activo y Arthur Weasley, padre de Ron y Ginny Weasley, y jefe del departamento de mal uso de objetos mugles del ministerio, todos ellos miembros del Orden de Fénix.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Harry Potter contemplado el reflejo de sus ojos, en la hoja de un grueso cuchillo de carnicero.  
  
Con un ultimo impulso, Harry tomo el álbum de fotografías de sus padres, para recorrerlo por ultima vez.  
  
Con el cuchillo en una mano, fue pasando pagina tras pagina, hasta detenerse en una fotografía muy especial, la fotografía de sus padres y su padrino brindando en el día de su bautizo.  
  
Harry permaneció varios minutos mirando, como las personas que más lo habían querido, reían y bromeaban felices, deseando desesperadamente que él pudiera recordad esos momentos de felicidad.  
  
Repentinamente todo fue negro, y cuando Harry recupero la vista ya no estaba en su cuarto.   
  
Harry se encontraba en un gran salón, rodeado de un gran numero de personas con túnicas de vestir.  
  
Harry con un simple pijama estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero a su desconcierto, nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.  
  
Un movimiento detrás de él hizo que Harry se girara, para encontrarse cara a cara con sus tíos, o mejor dicho una versión quince años más joven de sus tíos.  
  
Ignorando completamente a Harry, tío Vernon y tía Petunia se dirigieron rápidamente al frente del salón, mientras Harry inconscientemente los siguió.  
  
Harry sorprendido contemplo sentados en la mesa presidencial a sus padres, y sentados junto a ellos su padrino Sirius Black, Hestia Jones, un miembro del Orden del Fénix, Alicia y Franc Longbotton, los padres de su compañero Neville, y dos parejas de ancianos, que el no conocía.  
  
Sus tíos rápidamente se despidieron de una de las parejas de ancianos sentados a la mesa, Harry comprendió que la pareja claramente de origen mugle, debían ser sus abuelos, los padres de su madre.  
  
Repentinamente la realización vino a la mente de Harry, estaba viendo la celebración de su bautizo, las dos parejas de ancianos eran sus abuelos, y si Sirius era su padrino, Alicia Longbotton debía ser su madrina, algo que él nunca había sabido.  
  
Mientras Harry se hallaba absorbido en la contemplación de su familia perdida hace largo tiempo, sus tíos se despidieron de sus padres, y abandonaron rápidamente el salón.  
  
Repentinamente Harry se encontró sumido de nuevo en la oscuridad, cuando volvió a recuperar la visión Harry se hallaba de nuevo en su habitación, sentado en la cama, con su álbum de fotos frete a él, y el cuchillo en su mano.  
  
Tras un ligero desconcierto inicial, rápidamente dedujo lo que había pasado, lo que había visto era una memoria, probablemente una memoria de su tía, él havia usado legeremancia inadvertidamente.  
  
Conmovido profundamente por este descubrimiento, dejo caer el cuchillo de su mano, mientras se concentraba desesperadamente intentando recuperar otro de los recuerdos que su tía tenia de su madre.  
  
Cuando empezaba a creer que no lo lograría volvió a ocurrir, Harry volvió a sumergirse en los recuerdos del pasado, en esta ocasión, el momento que su madre recibió su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, rápidamente le siguieron, la primera visita a la calle Diagon de su madre, la fiesta de su octavo cumpleaños, su boda,...  
  
Harry se sumergió ávidamente en los recuerdos de su madre que tenia su tía, y durante los siguientes dos días Harry apenas comió, o durmió, pronto a su frustración, Harry agoto las memorias disponibles.  
  
Rápidamente su frustración se sustituyó por la excitación, había otras personas a su alcance, que podían tener recuerdos de su madre, los miembros del orden de Fénix, muchos habían luchado junto a sus padres en la primera guerra contra Lord Voldemort, algunos incluso habían ido con ellos a Hogwarts.  
  
Debía haber un miembro del Orden del Fénix vigilando la casa, pensó Harry.  
  
Concentrándose en detectar las mentes a su alrededor, en lugar de buscar la de su tía, Harry identifico fácilmente las mentes de sus tíos en la cocina, la de su primo en la habitación de al lado, y una desconocida en el jardín.  
  
No queriendo que su intrusión fuera descubierta, Harry empezó a sondear suavemente la mente desconocida, preparándose para retirarse a la menor señal de alarma, tras unos instantes el nombre de Kingsley Shacklebolt salto a su mente, este era un Auror miembro del Orden del Fénix, desgraciadamente no havia conocido a sus padres.  
  
Ligeramente decepcionado Harry se pregunto mentalmente, cuando estaría de guardia un miembro del Orden de Fénix, que conociera a sus padres, inmediatamente sin saber como, supo que aun quedaban cuatro horas hasta el siguiente cambio de guardia, y que este correspondería a Toncks, otro Auror miembro del Orden.  
  
Sorprendido y sobresaltado Harry perdió la concentración, y rompió la conexión con el Auror.  
  
Temiendo que Shacklebolt hubiera descubierto su intrusión, Harry se acerco a la ventana intentando descubrir algo anormal en el jardín.  
  
Varios minutos más tarde, Harry se tranquilizo lo suficiente para ponderar el nuevo desarrollo, era obvio que no solo podía obtener recuerdos con la legeremancia, sino también información.  
  
Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando empezó a comprender las implicaciones, todas las respuestas que le habían negado, todos los secretos que le habían ocultado, estaban al alcancé de su mano.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry sintió que él tenia el control sobre su vida. 


	2. Legeremancia

Capitulo 2  
  
Legeremancia  
  
Una vez más tranquilo, Harry volvió a sondear al Auror de guardia en el jardín, e intento encontrar en primer lugar, que sabia Kingsley Shacklebolt sobre legeremancia y oclumancia, pero no vino ninguna respuesta a su mente.  
  
Pasados unos minutos Harry se retiro de su mente, y empezó a reflexionar sobre que podía haber ido mal, finalmente Harry teorizo, que cuando accedía a una mente, de hecho entraba en la capa superior de esta, que generalmente correspondía al pensamiento conciente.  
  
El se había puesto afortunado con Kingsley, este estaba aburrido pensando en cuando faltaba para su cambio de guardia, y por eso pudo obtener la información, si Harry quería obtener algo en que el auror no estaba pensando, Harry tenia que navegar a través de sus recuerdos hasta llegar a uno que contuviera la información.  
  
La mente es una maquina maravillosa, y cada recuerdo almacenado contiene vínculos a miles, millones de otros recuerdos, un legeremante puede navegar a través de estos vínculos para alcanzar el que desee.  
  
Así, si Kingsley estaba pensando en cuando cambiaria de guardia, había un vinculo a sus recuerdo sobre las medidas tomadas para proteger a Harry, de allí havia un vinculo a lo que sabia sobre las clases de oclumancia de Harry con el profesor Snape, y finalmente desde allí era posible acceder a lo que el Auror sabia de oclumancia, y seguidamente de legeremancia.  
  
El proceso es bastante complicado, por que hay que probar los vínculos uno a uno, para saber a donde llevan, y hay millones de vínculos para cada recuerdo, afortunadamente los vínculos mas usados son más fuertes, mientras los menos usados son más débiles, lo que generalmente facilita encontrar los recuerdos deseados.  
  
Cuando Toncks sustituyo a Kingsley en la guardia Harry ya había deducido todo esto, y había comprendido por que el profesor Snape, insistía tanto en que dejara su mente en blanco, en sus lecciones de oclumancia, si no pensaba en nada, no había vínculos a través de los que un legeremante pudiera navegar.   
  
Sondeando las mentes de los dos Aurores, Harry había averiguado que los legeremantes o oclumantes, las dos cosas parecían ir juntas, eran tan raros como las personas que hablaban Parcel, según los recuerdos de sus guardianes, los únicos practicantes existentes eran Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, y ahora él.  
  
Tras estos eventos transcurrieron un par de días, en los que Harry se dedico a bucear en las mentes de los miembros del Orden del Fénix, y pronto Harry se encontraba inmerso en un mar de emociones contrapuestas.  
  
Havia hecho muchos descubrimientos, el que le tenia mas frustrado era el hecho que Dumbledore parecía mantener a todo el mundo ignorante de sus planes, los miembros del Orden del Fénix no solamente no conocían la profecía al completo, si no que desconocían incluso la parte que havia oído, el espía de Lord Voldemort.  
  
En consecuencia no podría contar con el apoyo de ninguno de los miembros, que veían a Dumbledore como la única esperanza de detener a Lord Voldemort, y a él como un simple adolescente, a menos que él les rebelara el contenido de la profecía.  
  
Desgraciadamente esto no seria nada fácil, todos los miembros del Orden, habían recibido instrucciones terminantes de no hablar con Harry sobre cualquier tema referente al Orden o Voldemort, para cualquier cuestión Harry debía ser remitido a Dumbledore.  
  
Harry también havia averiguado, que por el momento, no había ningún plan para sacarlo de la casa de sus tíos, así como que todas las cartas que él enviaba, pasaban primero por las manos de Dumbledore, antes de ser enviadas a su destino.  
  
Harry también se sentía profundamente decepcionado con el profesor Lupin, tras descubrir que el antiguo amigo de su padre y padrino, a instancias del profesor Dumbledore, havia retenido el testamento, que Sirius había dejado bajo su custodia, impidiendo efectivamente así, que Harry entrara en posesión de todos los bienes de su padrino, como había sido ultima voluntad de este.  
  
La razón aparentemente noble que el profesor Dumbledore había esgrimido, evitarle mas pesar a Harry en estos momentos de afligimiento, no ocultaban las otras razones, Sirius no solamente havia dejado usar su casa familiar como los cuarteles generales del Orden, si no que havia estado financiando con su fortuna a la organización.  
  
Y si bien Dumbledore no dudaba que Harry estaría de acuerdo en continuar haciendo las dos cosas, si temía que pondría condiciones para su colaboración, como dejar el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, o el ser introducido como miembro del Orden.  
  
Al no ejecutar el testamento, el Orden podía continuar utilizando las autorizaciones, que Sirius les había dado, para acceder a sus bóvedas, sin tener aceptar las posibles condiciones que Harry podría poner.  
  
Pero era otra pequeña perla de información sobre los planes de Dumbledore, su plan para reclutar a sus amigos para espiarlo, que habían hecho estallar a Harry en un ataque de furia finalmente.  
  
A los Dursleys no se había agradado mucho por este acontecimiento, principalmente debido a que Harry se había dedicado a librarse de los juguetes viejos de su primo, que ocupaban la mitad su habitación, arrojándolos por la ventana después de haberlos reducido a pedazos diminutos.  
  
Pero la mirada de pura furia en los ojos de Harry, y el cuchillo clavado en el marco de la puerta, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de su tío, cuando este había entrado gritando en la habitación, había bastado para asustarlos mas efectivamente, que las amenazas de Malhumorado en la estación de King Cross.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
La tensión previa a una tormenta había estado flotando toda la tarde sobre el pequeño grupo de adolescentes, reunidos en el numero 12 de Grimmauld, desde su conversación con el director del colegio Hogwarts.  
  
En una esquina de la habitación Ginny completamente irritada, estaba jugando con su vara, vigilando atentamente a sus compañeros, mientras unos pasos mas allá, Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, olvidada de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
  
En el centro de la sala, tal como havia sugerido el profesor Dumbledore, Ron estaba relatando con palabras grandilocuentes, sus aventuras durante los últimos cinco años, o mejor dicho las aventuras de Harry.  
  
Neville, Susan, y un poco mas lejos Blaise estaban escuchando atentamente, y formulando algunas preguntas ocasionales.  
  
Luna permanecía sentada en un lado de la sala leyendo el Sofista al revés, y mirando cuidadosamente a Ron, cuando nadie parecía estar mirando.  
  
Finalmente Hermione se levanto, y con gesto ausente, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la menor de los Weasley.  
  
Ginny rápidamente siguió a su amiga, y inadvertidamente para todos, Blaise Zabini las siguió a las dos.  
  
Blaise entro en la habitación mientras Ginny se quejaba amargamente del profesor Dumbledore, provocando que ella y Hermione se quedaran calladas de repente.  
  
- ¿Que haces aquí? - Inquirió irritada Ginny.  
  
- ¿En esta habitación o en esta casa? - Pregunto irónicamente Blaise. - Creí que seria un buen momento para tener una pequeña charla de muchachas.  
  
Antes que Ginny o Hermione pudieran decir algo mas, Blaise saco un pequeño frasco de perfume y procedió a rociar con él, las cuatro paredes, el techo, y el suelo.   
  
- Es un regalo de mama, lo usan los Indecibles, cualquiera que este escuchando nos oirá hablando de cosas sin importancia. - Explico rápidamente Blaise, antes que las dos sorprendidas jóvenes frente a ella, pudieran preguntar.  
  
- ¿Por que? - Pregunto tranquilamente Hermione.  
  
- Ya lo he dicho, creo que es hora que tengamos una pequeña charla. - Respondió suficiencia Blaise. - Yo soy una Slytherin, nosotros no tendemos a confiar en Dumbledore tan fácilmente como las otras casas, por lo que he podido deducir de las historias de autopromoción de Weasley, hay mucho mas en juego de lo que nos han dicho.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore planea algo mas que convertir a Harry en un cartel publicitario para la Orden del Fénix? - Cuestiono agriamente Ginny.  
  
- Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. - Respondió con voz glacial Blaise. - ¿Os habéis fijado en la composición de grupo?  
  
- ¿Que ocurre con la composición del grupo? - Pregunto tranquilamente Hermione.  
  
- Mis padres son Indecibles muy respetados entre sus compañeros, lo mismo ocurre con el padre de Weasley y los funcionarios del ministerio, la tía de Susan es la jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, muy respetada entre los círculos políticos y los Aurores, los padres de Longbottom eran Aurores muy apreciados por sus compañeros, y su abuela es muy influyente entre las familias más antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico, el padre de Lovegood es el dueño de un Periódico, que como de mostró la entrevista que les dio Potter, podría desbancar al Profeta si cuenta con su apoyo, hay miembros de las cuatro casas en el grupo, todos venimos de familias a dineradas con la excepción de Weasley y su hermano, y exceptuando a Granger, que es de origen mugle, y la bruja más inteligente en ir a Hogwarts en décadas, todos somos de purasangre. - Analizo desapasionadamente Blaise. - Potter a pesar de haber crecido entre mugles, y de tener una madre de origen mugle, proviene de una familia más antigua incluso que Longbottom, es extremadamente famoso, y más rico que Malfoy, excluyendo los más cercanos al Señor oscuro, este grupo es aceptable para todos y cada uno de los grupos de opinión del mundo mágico, esto parece una plataforma para la elección de Potter como el próximo ministro de la magia.  
  
- Nunca lo habría considerado desde ese punto de vista. - Murmuro sorprendida Ginny.  
  
- Por que no eres una Slytherin. - Respondió divertida Blaise. - Y hay mas, todos somos mágicamente poderosos, e incluso sin Granger, este grupo reúne las marcas mas altas en todas las asignaturas, Dumbledore a reunido un grupo poderoso mágica y económicamente, y con gran influencia política y social.  
  
- Dumbledore quiere reproducir el circulo interno de Lord Voldemort. - Afirmo Hermione lentamente.  
  
- Eso parece. - Convino Blaise. - Y encaja con el entrenamiento intensivo en defensa contra las artes oscuras, que nos quieren dar durante el verano, pero la pregunta es porque.  
  
- La profecía. - Respondió abruptamente Hermione.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir? - Pregunto asustada Ginny. - ¿Fue destruida en el departamento de Misterios?¿No?  
  
- Voldemort debió oír hablar de la profecía hace años, piensa en ello, hace dieciséis años, poco antes de que Harry naciera, alguien hace una profecía sobre los dos. - Argumento Hermione ante la pregunta de Ginny. - E inmediatamente después del nacimiento de Harry, sus padres descubren que el Lord Oscuro esta tras ellos, y tienen que esconderse, pero a pesar de todo los encuentra y mata al padre de Harry, pero ofrece a su madre, una extremadamente poderosa bruja de origen mugle y miembro del Orden del Fénix, dejarla vivir si le deja matar a su hijo.  
  
Hermione hizo una pausa, dejando que sus compañeras asimilaran lo que había dicho.  
  
- después de perder su cuerpo, aun intenta matar a Harry en numerosas ocasiones, fallando estrepitosamente en todas ellas, y cuando por fin recupera su cuerpo, se pasa un año intentando obtener la profecía sobre él y Harry. - siguió despacio Hermione. - Lord Voldemort no iba tras los padres de Harry, iba tras Harry desde el principio, intento evitar que la profecía se cumpliera, matándolo mientras era un bebe.  
  
- Eso significaría, que Harry representa una importante amenaza para Lord Voldemort, que tendrá un papel clave en la guerra. - Dijo Ginny recogiendo la línea de pensamiento de Hermione, y tras una pequeña pausa exclamo. - ¡¡¡Oh Merlín!!! Harry es el arma de la que hablaban los miembros del Orden de Fénix el año pasado.  
  
- ¡Exactamente! - Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.  
  
- Pero entonces, ¿porque a montado esta farsa Dumbledore? - Inquirió Ginny desconcertada. - ¿Por que toda esa historia sobre la importancia de Harry como imagen de la resistencia contra Voldemort?  
  
- Para controlar a Potter a través de nosotros. - Contesto fríamente Blaise. - Si nos hubiera dicho la verdad, le habría costado mucho más convencernos de espiarlo para él, si acaso hubiera podido.  
  
- Una vez empecemos a trabajar para él, no importara que sepamos la verdad, nos tendrá cogidos. - Afirmo Hermione indignada. - Le bastaría amenazarnos con descubrirnos ante Harry para obligarnos a obedecer.  
  
- Si Harry lo averiguara, no lo superaría nunca, lo destruiríamos. - Susurro Ginny con un atisbo de pánico en su voz, mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Una vez había descargada su adrenalina, Harry se sintió desfallecer, y permaneció echado en la cama intentando contener las lagrimas, hasta que el cansancio lo venció, y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Tras varias horas, Harry despertó descansado y relajado, con la tranquilidad llego a una realización, había descubierto cuales eran los planes de Dumbledore, pero no sabia cual había sido la respuesta de sus amigos.  
  
Sondeando en busca de su vigilante del Orden, Harry descubrió con alegría que mientras estaba dormido, había habido un cambio de guardia, y ahora estaba de vigilancia Malhumorado, uno de los confidentes más íntimos de Dumbledore.  
  
Rastreando la información sobre sus amigos, Harry descubrió en primer lugar, que Dumbledore les había dejado varios días para pensar su respuesta.  
  
Harry se sintió animado al saber que sus amigos no habían aceptado inmediatamente, pero el análisis de la reunión lo dejo con sentimientos agridulces.  
  
Ginny había protestado vehementemente la propuesta del profesor Dumbledore, haciendo falta la intervención de su padre para calmarla, en reiteradas ocasiones.  
  
Hermione por su parte había actuado mucho mas calmadamente, pero igual de beligerante que su amiga mas joven, los argumentos y la pura lógica de la muchacha, habían puesto en un brete al profesor Dumbledore, mas de una vez.  
  
Luna había permanecido concentrada en el techo durante toda la reunión, limitándose a realizar pequeños comentarios, que habían desconcertado por completo a los miembros del Orden de Fénix.  
  
Susan y Neville parecían partidos entre su lealtad a Harry, y su respeto por el profesor Dumbledore, aun que las veladas referencias, a sus familiares muertos o gravemente dañados por los Mortifagos, parecía haber inclinado la balanza a favor del profesor.  
  
Blaise Zabini, había permanecido impasible todo el rato sin regalar en ningún momento su opinión, aun que Dumbledore estaba convencido que aceptaría.  
  
Ron era un caso aparte, Dumbledore había halagado hábilmente el ego de su amigo, apelando a sus celos y sus sentimientos de inferioridad, el profesor había conseguido una respuesta favorable a su propuesta.  
  
La investigación en los recuerdos de Malhumorado, había llevado a Harry cerca de perder su temple de nuevo, cuando descubrió una reunión similar, realizada pocos días antes de que dejara la escuela, con los gemelos Weasley.  
  
El Orden había ofrecido a Fred y George, ser miembros de la organización, y una vez estos aceptaron alegremente, les propusieron encargarse de los planes para espiar a Harry.  
  
Para la alegría y horror de Harry, los gemelos se habían sentido indignados, y se habían negado, llegando a amenazar con avisar a Harry si el Orden no renunciaba a sus planes, y el profesor Dumbledore se había limitado, ante la mirada triste de sus padres y hermanos, a oblidated a los gemelos, y comunicarlos que no podían aceptarlos en el orden, porque no habían terminado la escuela.  
  
Sumamente preocupado, Harry busco en la mente de Ojoloco Moody, que habían previsto en el caso de que sus amigos se negaran a espiarlo.  
  
Harry averiguo rápidamente, aun que deseo no haberlo hecho, Dumbledore planeaba administrar subrepticiamente a sus amigos una poción de la verdad, para asegurarse de la sinceridad de sus respuestas, y oblidated a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo.  
  
Pero lo peor era, que cualquiera de sus amigos que no aceptara, seria enviado durante los próximos dos años a Beuxbatons, como parte de un programa de intercambio escolar. 


	3. El nacimiento de una conspiración

Capitulo 3  
  
El nacimiento de una conspiración  
  
Harry se paso el próximo día examinando la memoria de sus guardianes, buscando una forma de advertir a sus amigos.  
  
Durante este proceso Harry hizo un gran descubrimiento, o dos grandes descubrimientos, y obtuvo un gran numero de información, que le ayudo a formular un plan, no solamente para ayudar a sus amigos, si no para tomar el control de su vida, y su destino.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se vistió cuidadosamente con su túnica de gala, y tras comprobar en el espejo que su cicatriz era bien visible, cogiendo fuertemente su vara en una mano, dio inicio a su plan.  
  
- ¡¡¡Kreacher!!! - Convocó Harry.  
  
Examinando la mente de Malhumorado, Harry había descubierto que los duendes de la casa poseían un vinculo mágico con sus dueños, que les permitía acudir a su llamada estuvieran donde estuvieran.  
  
Harry también sabia, que dado su naturaleza mágica, el testamento de Sirius había trasferido el vinculo mágico del duende a Harry, inmediatamente después de la muerte de su padrino.  
  
Kreacher se materializo en medio de la habitación completamente confundido, Harry sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar lo acuso, mientras sondeaba su mente con legeremancia.  
  
- ¡¡¡Traidor!!! - Grito Harry apuntando a Kreacher. - Tus manos se manchan  
  
Con la sangre de tus amos.  
  
- Donde esta Kreacher. - Gimoteó el duende de la casa. - Porque Harry Potter esta gritando a Kreacher.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo soy tu amo!!! - Volvió a gritar Harry, cogiendo la atención del duende. - ¡¡¡Yo soy el heredero de la historia y la tradición de la muy honorable y ancestral familia BlacK!!!  
  
- Harry Potter exige ser el amo de Kreacher. - Continuo gimoteando sin mucho sentido. - ¿Eso es posible? Kreacher  
  
Fue convocado a este lugar, pero Kreacher no tiene amo, el horrible hijo de la ama esta muerto.  
  
Harry fijando su atención en una fotografía de una serpiente, que había colgado poco antes en la pared, siguió acusando al duende en parsel, causando que este se encogiera aterrado en una esquina de la habitación.  
  
- Harry Potter es un Señor Oscuro. - Murmuro aterrado Kreacher. - Harry Potter es un Señor Oscuro.  
  
Harry vio fácilmente como la pequeña mente de Kreacher se debatía entre, la creencia de que todos los que podían hablar en parsel eran magos oscuros, y desprecio por la relación de Harry con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los Weasleys y Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sé lo que Kreacher esta pensando!!! Crees que soy débil, porque tengo seguidores que son traidores a la sangre o sangre sucia. - Dijo Harry dejando de hablar en parsel. - No hay ni bien, ni mal, solo poder, y aquellos demasiado débiles para usarlo.  
  
- Kreacher no piensa que amo es débil. - Repitió desesperadamente el duende, negando con la cabeza. - Kreacher no piensa que amo es débil.  
  
Harry sonrió y apuntando a Kreacher con la varita, volvió a murmurar en parsel.  
  
- Amo por favor, no haga daño a Kreacher. - Suplico el duende arrodillándose ante Harry. - Kreacher es bueno, Kreacher es fiel a la familia Black.  
  
- ¡¡¡ Kreacher me mintió!!! ¡¡¡Kreacher me puso en peligro a mí, y mis seguidores!!! - Grito de nuevo Harry, dejando de hablar en parsel. - !!!Kreacher causo la muerte de su amo!!! ¡¡¡Kreacher debe ser castigado!!!  
  
- No amo Kreacher no quiso hacerlo. - mintió aterrado el duende. - Las sobrinas de la ama engañaron a Kreacher.  
  
- ¡¡¡No mientas!!! - Advirtió severamente Harry. - Kreacher fue a ellas, ellas no lo engañaron, Kreacher lo hizo voluntariamente, Kreacher debe ser castigado.  
  
- ¿El amo va a liberar a Kreacher? - Pregunto ansioso el duende. - ¿ O quizás va acortarle la cabeza a Kreacher? El amo podría colgar la cabeza de Kreacher en la pared.  
  
Para Harry, era fácil ver en la mente del duende la razón tras sus propuestas, por consiguiente se hecho a reír sonoramente, causando que Kreacher empezara a temblar.  
  
- Dije que Kreacher, debía ser castigado por causar la muerte a su amo, no recompensado colgando su cabeza en la pared, o liberado para que corra a servir a las asesinas de su amo. - Contesto sarcásticamente Harry.  
  
- No amo, tenga piedad de Kreacher. - Suplico el duende. - Kreacher es un humilde duende de la casa, el único deseo de Kreacher es servir a su amo.  
  
- Sabes Kreacher, yo me crié con la hermana de mi madre, ella es una mugle, pero se parece mucho a tu antigua ama. - Dijo casualmente Harry, mientras rodeaba lentamente al duende en el suelo. - La diferencia entre los dos, es que en lugar de odiar a los mugles y los magos de origen mugle, mi tía odia la magia y a los seres mágicos.  
  
Harry se paro ante el gimoteante duende, y continuo.  
  
- Ves ella piensa que los magos son inferiores a los mugles, que son monstruos que hay que eliminar. - Explico Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica en la boca. - Todos tenemos nuestros defectos. ¿No crees?  
  
Harry hizo una pausa esperado una respuesta, cuando esta no vino resumió su charla tranquilamente.  
  
- Aun así, creo que debería agradecerle todos los años de cuidados que me a prodigado. - Afirmo Harry. - Y que mejor que regalarle un duende de la casa, lamentablemente me temo que no podrás usar mas la magia, a mi tía no le gustaría.  
  
- ¡¡¡Una mugle!!! Mi amo quiere regalarme a una mugle. - Exclamo horrorizado Kreacher. - No amo, no regale a Kreacher, Kreacher será un buen duende, Kreacher ara todo lo que el amo diga.  
  
- ¿Por que debo confiar en Kreacher? - Inquirió Harry, con un encogimiento de hombros. - Kreacher ya a causado la muerte de su amo anterior.  
  
- Kreacher será bueno, Kreacher será fiel, Kreacher ara lo que el amo le diga. - Grito el duende echándose a los pies de Harry.  
  
Harry se quedo cayado durante varios minutos, dejando que un horrorizado Kreacher sufriera por su destino.  
  
- Le daré a Kreacher una ultima oportunidad, si me desobedece o intenta traicionarme, lo sabré, y pasara el resto de su vida sirviendo a mi tía. - Advirtió duramente Harry.  
  
- Gracias amo, gracias, Kreacher no lo defraudara. - Dijo rápidamente el duende.  
  
- Bien, en primer lugar no quiero que nadie sepa que estas en esta casa, o que soy tu amo. - Ordeno Harry. - Mientras estés aquí, asegúrate que tu magia no puede ser detectada.  
  
- Kreacher ara lo que el amo dice. - Afirmo el duende.  
  
- En mi baúl hay un espejo mágico roto, quiero que lo repares, y consigas el espejo gemelo de este que tenia Sirius, y me lo traigas. - Instruyo Harry al Duende.  
  
- Si amo. - Dijo Kreacher desapareciendo en un estallido.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hermione y Ginny entraron en su cuarto angustiadas, el día siguiente había una reunión del Orden del Fénix, y el profesor Dumbledore acudiría al numero 12 de Grimmauld, esperando recibir una respuesta sobre su propuesta.  
  
No es que ninguna de las dos muchachas dudaran de cual seria su respuesta, al contrario, pero tenían dudas de como lo debían decir, no todos los días se podía acusar, a uno de los hombres más famosos y poderosos del mundo mágico, de intentar engañarte.  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia su cama, y se detuvo sorprendida a pocos pasos de ella, sobre su almohada havia un pequeño paquete envuelto, con su nombre y el de Ginny claramente visible.  
  
- Ginny. - Llamo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Ginny acercándose.  
  
Hermione no contesto, y se limito a señalar el paquete.  
  
- ¿Quién crees que lo ha dejado? - Pregunto curiosa Ginny.  
  
- No lo sé, la letra parece familiar... - Respondió Hermione. - Será mejor que lo abramos.  
  
- ¿Crees que es seguro? - Inquirió Ginny.  
  
- No, podría ser una broma de los gemelos. - Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. - En serio Ginny, el encantamiento Fidelius asegura que nadie, en quien no confié Dumbledore, pueda entrar en la casa.  
  
- Tienes razón. - Dijo Ginny tomando el paquete, y abriéndolo cuidadosamente con la ayuda de Hermione.  
  
- Es un espejo. - Exclamo Ginny. - ¿Por que alguien nos enviaría un espejo?  
  
- Hay una nota. - Dijo Hermione cogiéndola, y sosteniéndola frente Ginny, para que las dos pudieran leer la nota.  
  
Queridas Hermione y Ginny.  
  
Estar juntas a medianoche sosteniendo el espejo, no dejéis que nadie sepa que lo tenéis.  
  
Un amigo.  
  
- Ya decía yo que la letra me parecía familiar. - Dijo sorprendida Hermione. - Es de Harry.  
  
- ¿Harry? - Pregunto Ginny. - ¿Estas segura?  
  
- Si, antes no la reconocí porque los nombres estaban escritos en mayúscula. - Explico Hermione. - Esta es la letra de Harry.  
  
- ¿Pero como podría Harry enviárnoslo? - Se extraño Ginny. - ¿Y porque quiere que sostengamos el espejo juntas a medianoche?¿Crees que puede ser un traslador?  
  
- Harry debió conseguir algún miembro del Orden para traerlo. - Dijo cuidadosamente Hermione. - No creo que sea un traslador, Harry no puede hacer magia durante el verano, y dudo que supiera como crear uno, aun que pudiera.   
  
- Supongo que tendremos que esperar ¿No? - Dijo resignada Ginny.  
  
- Sí. - Convino Hermione.  
  
Transcurrieron varias horas, y las dos muchachas se habían cambiado y acostado en sus camas, intentando no levantar sospechas.  
  
Cerca de la hora designada, Ginny se levanto de su cama, y furtivamente se deslizo en la cama de su compañera.  
  
Al sonar las campanadas de la medianoche, las dos jóvenes se hallaban acurrucadas juntas, sosteniendo el espejo.  
  
- ¡Ginny Weasley! ¡Hermione Granger! - Convoco una voz familiar desde el espejo.  
  
- Siii. - Tartamudearon sorprendidas las dos muchachas, después de cruzar sus miradas.  
  
Inmediatamente el rostro de Harry apareció en el espejo.  
  
Decir que fue una sorpresa para Ginny y Hermione es decir poco, las dos muchachas se quedaron sin palabras por unos minutos, mientras Harry espero pacientemente, y cuando empezaron a reaccionar las saludo afectuosamente.  
  
- Me alegro de veros, temía que algo hubiera ido mal. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de alivio.  
  
- ¿Harry? - Preguntaron aun sorprendidas las dos jóvenes. - ¿Como?  
  
- El espejo que tenéis vosotras, y el gemelo que yo tengo, son mágicos. - Explico rápidamente Harry. - Mi padre y... Sirius, los usaban para hablar entre sí, mientras estaban en detenciones.  
  
- Harry, tenemos que contarte algo muy importante. - Dijo Ginny, cambiando de tema rápidamente, viendo en dolor en la cara de Harry al hablar sobre su padrino.  
  
- No hace falta, ya lo sé. - Harry tranquilizo a la muchacha.  
  
- ¿Lo sabes? - Inquirió Hermione escéptica.  
  
- Yo sé muchas cosas, mas de las que vosotras sabéis. - Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro Harry? - Pregunto no demasiado convencida Hermione.  
  
- Si queréis hablarme de la propuesta de espiarme, que os hizo Dumbledore, si estoy seguro. - Contesto Harry con voz triste. - Por eso tenia que ponerme en contacto con vosotras, hay mas en juego de lo que sospecháis.  
  
- Lo sabemos Harry. - Dijo rápidamente Ginny. - Hermione, yo y Blaise lo dedujimos.  
  
- ¿Blaise? ¿Cómo Blaise Zabini? - Inquirió Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Si, no todos los Slyterin son malos. - Lo corrigió Hermione.   
  
- A Blaise no le gustan mucho los planes de Dumbledore. - Añadió rápidamente Ginny.  
  
- Me alegro que penséis así sobre los Slyterin. - Las interrumpió Harry con una mirada enigmática. - Me sorprendió que la mencionarais, no porque fuera una Slyterin, si no porque Dumbledore esta muy seguro de su lealtad.  
  
- Yo creo, que Blaise piensa que seria más conveniente estar de tu lado. - Respondió Ginny.  
  
- Sí, podría ser... - Dijo ausentemente Harry, meditando las palabras de Hermione. - Obviamente Dumbledore tiene muchos aliados, hay pocos beneficios que Zabini podría obtener aliándose con él,... Apostar por mí es mas arriesgado, pero hay mucho mas a ganar.  
  
- ¡Harry! Eso es muy cruel, muy... Muy... - Critico Hermione.  
  
- Slyterin. - Propuso Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione. - Zabini y yo no somos amigos, y ella es una Slyterin, no dudes que es lo que esta pensando, es mas no tengo dudas que si se lo preguntáis, ella misma os lo dirá.  
  
Hermione y Ginny se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos, sin saber que decir.  
  
- Bien, por que no me contáis lo que habéis deducido, para que pueda rellenar los huecos. - Pidió Harry.  
  
Hermione y Ginny procedieron a contar a Harry, lo que había ocurrido en la reunión con Dumbledore, y en su charla con Blaise, una vez sus amigas terminaron, Harry permaneció callado ponderando lo que havia dicho la Slyterin.  
  
- No esta mal. - Dijo Harry con aprobación tras unos minutos, y dando una sonrisa a sus amigas procedió a soltar la bomba. - La profecía la hizo la profesora Trelawney al profesor Dumbledore, por eso la mantiene como profesora, a pesar que no tiene idea de adivinación.  
  
Las dos chicas abrieron la boca en asombro, causando una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Harry.  
  
- La profecía fue hecha poco antes de que naciera, en la Cabeza de Puerco, un Mortifago oyó la primera parte, y se la contó a Lord Voldemort. - Explico Harry. - "El único con el poder para derrotar al señor oscuro se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."  
  
Harry hizo una pausa para que asimilaran sus palabras, y luego continuo.  
  
- Al principio havia dos niños a los que podía referirse la profecía, Yo y Neville. - Las informo Harry. - Pero cuando intento matarme hace quince años, cumplió la siguiente línea de la profecía, que él no conocía, y me marco como el elegido.  
  
- ¿así tú eres el único que puede derrotar a Lord Voldemort? - Pregunto con voz angustiada Hermione.  
  
- Si, por lo menos definitivamente, Dumbledore quizás pudiese derrotarlo o incluso volver a destruir su cuerpo, pero yo soy el único que puede acabar con el definitivamente. - Contesto Harry. - Voldemort es mucho más poderoso que Dumbledore, y yo soy igual de poderoso como Voldemort, la única ventaja que tiene Dumbledore sobre Voldemort es su mayor conocimiento y experiencia, que es la misma ventaja que los dos tienen sobre mí.   
  
- Harry. ¿Estas seguro que tú eres tan poderoso como Voldemort? - Pregunto escéptica Hermione. - Aun no tienes dieciséis años, Voldemort te aventaja en décadas de desarrollo mágico.  
  
- Piensa en nuestro tercer año, cuando ahuyente un centenar de Dementores. ¿Cuantos magos adultos pueden producir un patronus corpóreo?¿Un centenar o dos, quizás?¿Y cuantos de ellos podrían detener semejante numero de Dementores?¿Cinco o seis? Y yo tenia trece años. - Argumento despacio Harry. - Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi duelo con Voldemort en cuarto año, como forcé el priori incantatem en su varita, eso fue una lucha de poder a poder, y yo prevalecí.  
  
Harry sonrió ligeramente, ante la mirada aturdida de sus amigas, y siguió.  
  
- En el ministerio el señor oscuro y el profesor Dumbledore estaban batiéndose en duelo, y no parecía que ninguno pudiera ganar, cuando de repente Voldemort me poseyó, y intento que el profesor me matara para detenerlo. - Explico Harry causando que Ginny y Hermione se encogieran de angustia. - Voldemort apenas pudo mantener la posesión por unos segundos, poseerme le causo tanto dolor que tuvo que liberarme y huir, yo no soy rival para él en un duelo, ni para Dumbledore dado el caso, pero tengo el poder para serlo.  
  
- ¿Entonces a que esta jugando el profesor Dumbledore? - Inquirió Ginny irritada. - ¿No seria mucho mejor traerte aquí y darte todo el entrenamiento que quiere darnos a nosotros?  
  
- He pensado mucho en ello, al final he llegado a la Conclusión, que tiene miedo. - Respondió Harry con un suspiro. 


	4. Manipulaciones y contramanipulaciones

Capitulo 4  
  
Manipulaciones y contra-manipulaciones  
  
- ¿Miedo? - Consiguió preguntar Hermione. - ¿De que?  
  
- Hace quince años, cuando Voldemort intento matarme, el profesor Dumbledore estaba perdiendo la guerra, en uno o dos años Voldemort habría vencido. - Dijo con convicción Harry. - En la actualidad, el ministerio, el Orden, incluso Dumbledore son más débiles, y Voldemort parece más poderoso que nunca, la única esperanza soy yo, y yo no estoy preparado.  
  
- Mas razón para entrenarte. - Argumento Ginny.  
  
- Y estoy seguro que planea hacerlo, pero ahora mismo su principal preocupación es mi seguridad. - Respondió amargamente Harry. - Todos estos años, he tenido en varias ocasiones la impresión que Dumbledore podía leer mi mente, y el año pasado descubrir que realmente puede hacerlo, y no solo eso, los retratos y probablemente los fantasmas, le informan de todo lo que pasa en la escuela.  
  
Harry dio un pequeño suspiro, y continuo.  
  
- El profesor Dumbledore siempre fomento las aventuras que corríamos Ron, tu, yo, hasta el año pasado. - siguió explicando Harry a Hermione. - Yo creo que Dumbledore siempre supo mucho mas de lo que pensábamos, es mas, creo que nunca o prácticamente nunca corrimos verdadero peligro, incluso es probable que interviniera en más de una ocasión para protegernos.  
  
- Era una especie de entrenamiento, te estaba preparando para enfrentar a Voldemort. - Dedujo Ginny.  
  
- Él nos había animado todos estos años a que nos pusiéramos en peligro, por que él podía protegernos, pero con el regreso de Lord Voldemort tiene miedo que no pueda. - Afirmo Hermione.  
  
- Exactamente, piensa en el año pasado, si no fuera por los Dementores, él me hubiera tenido aquí con los Dursleys todo el verano, mientras Ron y tú estabais allí juntos, sin poder decirme nada. - Dijo Harry con un deje de irritación en su voz. - ¿Pero por que no podíais decidme nada? Si tenia miedo, que las cartas fueran interceptadas, podía proporcionarme un espejo como este, o hacer que los miembros del orden del Fénix, que me vigilaban, entregaran las cartas, no es como que tuvieran que venir a propósito, y simplemente podían decir que ese era el caso, si no quería que supiera que me estaban vigilando.  
  
Harry hizo una pausa esperando que Ginny o Hermione lo rebatieran, cuando estas no lo hicieron continuo.  
  
- Vosotros no sabíais nada que fuera peligroso, aparte quizás de la situación exacta de los cuarteles del Orden, o la identidad de sus miembros, que no era exactamente mi principal preocupación, lo que me estaba volviendo loco era no saber que estaba pasando con Lord Voldemort y el ministerio, y aun que lo que vosotros conocíais al respecto era muy poco, para mí hubiera significado muchísimo que me lo dijerais. - Dijo ácidamente Harry. - Dumbledore lleva años siendo profesor, y vosotros lo advertisteis, él debía saber perfectamente, que tras pasarme todo el verano encerrado sin saber que estaba pasando, cuando descubriera donde habíais estado todo el tiempo, sin decirme nada, yo estaría sumamente enfadado con vosotros, que podíamos acabar peleándonos.  
  
- ¿Crees que quería que nos peleáramos? - Pregunto asustada Hermione.  
  
- Piensa en ello, todas nuestras aventuras las corrimos los tres juntos, sin vuestra ayuda era mucho más difícil que yo me pusiera en peligro. - Afirmo contundentemente Harry. - Fíjate que cuando sus planes son estropeados por el ataque, y tiene que sacarme de Privet Drive, aun me tiene tres días encerrado sin ninguna noticia, y con la amenaza de expulsión pendiendo sobre mi cabeza, entiendo que en previsión que las cartas pudieran ser interceptadas, no me informarais de nada referente a los planes para mi defensa, pero que me enviarais un simple nosotros te apoyaremos pase lo que pase, que problema podía conllevar.  
  
- Yo lo siento Harry, nosotros debimos haberte escrito. - Murmuro Hermione, bajando los ojos, mientras una lagrima caía por su cara.  
  
- Ya esta olvidado Hermione, no te culpo de nada. - Harry intento consolar a su amiga. - Era el profesor Dumbledore, él que hizo todo lo posible para que nos peleáramos, por eso se negó a que me dierais cualquier información mientras estaba en Privet Drive, cuando se supone que ese es el lugar donde estoy mas seguro después de Hogwarts, y por eso permitió que respondieran a mis preguntas cuando llegué a los cuarteles del Orden, buscando que irritado como estaba por haberme mantenido en la oscuridad, me negara a compartir lo que me dijeran con vosotros, y provocar que nos peleáramos, o agravar cualquier enfrentamiento que hubiéramos tenido, y cuando eso no paso, siguió y hizo a Ron Prefecto, esperando que yo me pusiera celoso, y eso indujera la pelea.  
  
- Harry, no sabes si eso es verdad. - Le reconvino enojadamente Hermione, molesta por el aparente menosprecio de Harry, por su mejor amigo.  
  
- Si lo sé Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que yo debía haber sido hecho Prefecto, pero que no me nombro porque pensaba, que ya tenia demasiadas cargas encima. - Explico Harry con una sonrisa triste. - Yo no creo que merezca mas que Ron ser Prefecto, es cierto que yo soy más rico, famoso o poderoso que él, pero no soy mejor estudiante o mejor persona que él, y eso es lo que importa en un Prefecto.  
  
Harry hizo una pausa para recomponer sus ideas, y continuo.  
  
- Todo el mundo esperaba yo fuera Prefecto, aun cuando fuera por razones equivocadas, y en un momento que estaban difamándome, nombrándome Prefecto Dumbledore hubiera mostrado su apoyo, y el del resto de la facultad, hacia mí, aliviado algunas de las cargas que tanto le preocupaban. - Harry siguió exponiendo su razonamiento. - Eligiendo a Ron, aun alimento mas las dudas, al fin y al cabo, las personas hubieran podido aceptar como excusa para que yo no fuera Prefecto, que había roto demasiadas veces las reglas, pero como Ron siempre havia estado conmigo cuando rompí las reglas, Dumbledore debía tener otro motivo.  
  
- Ron se siente frecuentemente inseguro, no puede evitar compararse a ti o sus hermanos, el profesor Dumbledore pudo hacerlo Prefecto para que tuviera mas seguridad en sí mismo. - Objeto Hermione no muy convencida.  
  
- ¿Y sirvió de mucho? - La rebatió Ginny, poniéndose del lado de Harry. - Yo quiero mucho a Ron, pero reconozcámoslo mi hermano es un desastre como Prefecto, probablemente le ayudo mucho mas su parada en la final de quidditch, que ser prefecto durante todo el año.  
  
- Hay mas cosas. ¿Recordáis que yo estaba angustiado por que Dumbledore me estuvo evitando todo el año pasado? - Pregunto Harry dándole una sonrisa a Ginny por apoyarlo. - Bien, según me dijo tenia miedo que, si Voldemort descubría que tenia una relación mas intima conmigo, que con los otros estudiantes, pudiera utilizar la conexión con mi cicatriz, para espiarlo a él y al Orden, o intentara poseerme y usarme para atacarlo, como trato de hacer en el ministerio.  
  
- Esa parece una explicación lógica. - Afirmo Hermione. - El no podía saber que Voldemort no podía poseerte.  
  
- Eso es cierto. - Admitió a regañadientes Harry. - ¿Pero porque no empezó a enseñarme oclumancia antes? ¿En la casa de mis tíos? ¿O en los cuarteles generales? ¿O cuando llegamos a Hogwarts? Si Voldemort podía dañarme a través de la cicatriz, cuando más tardara ha aprender a bloquearlo, más posibilidades que él lo descubriera, y si no podía, no havia ningún perjuicio en que yo aprendiera Oclumancia. ¿O no?  
  
- Si tu dominabas Oclumancia, el no podría leerte la mente, y seria más difícil tenerte vigilado y protegerte. - Dedujo Ginny, mientras echaba chispas por los ojos. - Espero hasta que no tenía mas remedio para enseñarte Oclumancia.  
  
- Y eso no es todo, lo que estuvo enseñándome el profesor Snape, es una de las formas más simples de Oclumancia. - Afirmo Harry, dejando traslucir en su voz, su irritación con el profesor Snape. - Caso aparte es el propio profesor Snape, que se aseguro de enseñarme de la forma más difícil posible.  
  
- Realmente cuesta creer que el profesor Dumbledore llegara a estos extremo, a pesar de lo que nosotras dedujimos, yo esperaba que hubiera alguna explicación. - Dijo con un suspiro Hermione una vez finalizadas las explicaciones de Harry.  
  
- Siento tener que decírtelo, pero hay mucho más. - Dijo despacio Harry. - Por eso tenia que ponerme en contacto con vosotras, esta no es la primera vez que intenta que alguien me espié.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron las dos chicas sorprendidas.  
  
- Cuando Fred y George se unieron al Orden, Dumbledore les encomendó el trabajo de reclutar ha amigos míos para espiarme. - Confeso despacio Harry.  
  
- Harry ellos no están en el Orden, no los dejaron unir porque no habían acabado Hogwarts, mama quiere que vuelvan, y espera que así los convenza. - Lo contradijo Ginny. - Y ellos nunca harían algo así, estas equivocado.  
  
- Desgraciadamente no estoy equivocado. - Dijo con voz triste Harry. - Los gemelos realmente se negaron, incluso amenazaron avisarme si el Orden no desistía de sus planes.  
  
Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, y sin mirar a las muchachas acabo.  
  
- Dumbledore los Oblidated, y les dijeron que no los aceptaban por que no habían terminado Hogwarts. - Explico Harry. - Y mañana planea hacer lo mismo, os darán disimuladamente un suero de la verdad antes de la reunión, si no aceptáis os Oblidated, y... Os enviaran los próximos dos años a Beuxbatons, en un intercambio escolar.  
  
- No es posible. - Exclamo asustada Ginny. - Mama y Papa nunca lo permitirían.  
  
- Tus padres, Bill, y Charlie estaban delante cuando Dumbledore Oblidated a los gemelos. - La informo Harry con tristeza. - Supongo que Dumbledore les habrá convencido, de que su propuesta no solamente evita que yo me ponga en peligro, si no también vosotros, y que Beuxbatons debe ser la mejor alternativa, si no aceptáis.  
  
- ¿Que vamos hacer? - Pregunto desesperada Hermione. - Aun cuando no nos borrara la memoria, mis padres confiaran en lo que les diga el profesor Dumbledore, ya estaban asustados por la próxima guerra, no dudaran en aceptar que vaya a otra escuela, si les dicen que es mas seguro.  
  
- Esa es la razón, por la que tenia que hablar con vosotras esta noche. - Dijo con una sonrisa Harry. - Yo puedo ocuparme de las pociones, vosotras solo tenéis que aceptar renuentemente, de otro modo desconfiarían.   
  
- Pero, El profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape son Legeremantes. - Objeto Hermione con un tono de inquietud en su voz. - Se darán cuenta que mentimos.  
  
- Intentar hablar poco, en monosílabos, fijar vuestra mirada en la mesa, examinar el color, la textura,... Evitar pensar en cualquier otra cosa, incluso cuando estéis contestando, y sobretodo evitar mirar a los ojos de Dumbledore o Snape. - Aconsejo despacio Harry. - Eso debería protegeros de un sondeo superficial, y con la poción de la verdad no creo intenten algo más.  
  
- ¿Que hay de los otros? - Pregunto Ginny angustiada. - ¿Que ocurre si alguno se niega a ayudar a Dumbledore?  
  
Un tenso silencio cubrió a los tres adolescentes, mientras intentaban deducir una forma de proteger a sus amigos.  
  
- Ese será vuestro trabajo, mantener una reunión con ellos, tenéis todo el día para intentar averiguar que piensan responder. - Ordeno suavemente Harry, después de meditarlo cuidadosamente. - Si van a negarse avisarlos, pero ser cuidadosas, debéis estar seguras de su decisión, antes de revelar lo que sabéis de los planes de Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero si se lo contamos, será más fácil convencerlos de estar a tu lado. - Afirmo Hermione.  
  
- Si no lograrais convencer a alguien, este os delataría al Orden, y ya podéis suponer que pasaría. - Advirtió Harry.- Podéis usar lo que vosotras sabíais, o podríais deducir por vosotras mismas.   
  
Harry se quedo callado durante unos instantes estudiando las opciones, mientras las muchachas esperaban a la expectativa.  
  
- Hablar primero con Zabini, creo que tenéis suficientes argumentos para convencerla. - Sugirió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. - Si esta de acuerdo, organizar una reunión con todos juntos, que Zabini plantee las dudas, y vosotras manteneos en un segundo plano, no levantara demasiadas sospechas que una Slyterin valore todas las posibilidades antes de decidirse.  
  
- Eso podría funcionar. - Afirmo Hermione con una sonrisa esperanzada. - Blaise parece muy hábil, creo que podría convencerlos.  
  
- Si puede funcionar. - Convino Harry. - Luna es una incógnita, pero... No sé, quizás sea un presentimiento, pero yo siento que estará de nuestro lado.  
  
- Si, yo también estoy segura. - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. - Luna es única en sus razonamientos, pero es muy leal, y difícil de engañar.  
  
- Neville y Susan, piensan que no es correcto lo que Dumbledore les esta pidiendo, y se debaten entre su lealtad y amistad por mí, y el sentimiento que deben a su familia, hacer todo lo que esta en sus manos para ayudar a detener a Voldemort, solo tenéis que convencerlos que yo soy el que va a detenerlo, y estarán de acuerdo. - Dijo Harry analizando a sus amigos, y tras un profundo suspiro, acabo con  
  
Una mirada de profunda tristeza. - Y Ron... Bien Ron es Ron.  
  
- ¡Oh Harry! No dejes que te afecte, Ron se a dejado deslumbrar por sus celos, pero tiene buen corazón, en el momento menos pensado comprenderá su error, y que su amistad contigo es mucho más importante, que cualquier cosa que Dumbledore le pueda ofrecer. - Afirmo con convicción Hermione.  
  
- Espero que tengas razón. -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.  
  
- Sabes que vendrá a razones Harry. - Insistió Ginny intentando animar a Harry. - El te ama como un hermano, mas que a sus hermanos incluso, simplemente se dejo cegar por los celos.  
  
- Sí. - Dijo un poco más animado Harry. - Mañana os volveré a llamar a la misma hora para saber como a ido, esconder el espejo, especialmente vigilar que Remus no lo vea, él podría reconocerlo, y bien creo que esto es todo, buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches. - Respondieron las dos muchachas.  
  
Después que Hermione guardara el espejo cuidadosamente, ella y Ginny estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos hasta que las dos cayeron dormidas abrazadas, soñando con el mismo muchacho de ojos esmeralda y pelo indomable. 


	5. Preparaciones

Capitulo 5  
  
Preparaciones  
  
Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente de muy buen humor, hoy iba a dar inicio a sus planes, si todo salía bien, esta misma noche seria libre del control del profesor Dumbledore, aun cuando este no lo supiera.  
  
Inmediatamente después de asearse y vestirse con sus mejores túnicas, Harry convoco a Kreacher, y el duende de la casa apareció en un estallido.  
  
- ¿Kreacher conseguiste lo que te pedí? - Inquirió Harry con voz dura.  
  
- Kreacher encontró objeto que el amo quería. - Dijo en duende de la casa dando un chasquido con los dedos, y haciendo aparecer una caja de madera elaboradamente tallada. - Kreacher tuvo que visitar muchas tiendas para cumplir las ordenes de su amo.   
  
Sin hacer caso del duende Harry abrió la caja, y sonrió cuidadosamente al ver su contenido.  
  
Harry havia descubierto que Kreacher estaba autorizado a retirar fondos de unas de las cuentas de la familia Black, inicialmente esta cuenta era destinada a cubrir los gastos de la casa del numero 12 de Grimmauld, pero havia permanecido intocada durante años, mientras aumentando de tamaño con periódicos ingresos, realizados de forma prefijada desde antes de la muerte de la madre de Sirius.  
  
Harry no se sentía culpable de usar este dinero, ya que Sirius le havia dejado todas sus propiedades y recursos, incluyendo la mansión Black, y consiguientemente la bóveda vinculada a la casa.  
  
La principal ventaja de usar esta cuenta, era que nadie sabía de su existencia, y los duendes no informarían a Dumbledore, como Harry sabia que ocurriría, si él retirara el dinero de su propia bóveda.  
  
- ¿Y la poción? - Volvió a preguntar a Kreacher. - ¿Y el testamento?  
  
El duende chasqueó los dedos por segunda vez, y una pequeña redoma, y un pergamino cuidadosamente lacrado, aparecieron al lado de la caja de madera.  
  
- Muy bien. - Dijo Harry. - ¿Entregaste la carta a la persona que te indique?  
  
- Kreacher entrego la carta del amo, no querían dejar que Kreacher lo hiciera, Kreacher tuvo esperar mucho tiempo, pero Kreacher entrego la carta del amo. - Se quejo el duende. - El amo no trata bien a Kreacher, Kreacher hace todo lo que puede para complacer al amo, y el amo usa a Kreacher como un búho.  
  
- ¡Basta! Kreacher ara lo que le diga, o lo regalare a mi tía. - Corto Harry con voz autoritaria. - ¿Reservaste la habitación privada en el Caldero Chorreante?¿Diste el sobre con mis instrucciones a Tom?  
  
- Kreacher reservó la habitación para el amo, el amo no debe de dudar de Kreacher, Kreacher lo había hecho muchas veces para sus antiguos amos. - Afirmo el duende de la casa. - Kreacher dio las instrucciones del amo al mozo de la taberna, el amo debería confiar en Kreacher, Kreacher podría haber dado las instrucciones al mozo, el amo no debió molestarse a escribirlas.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer esta tarde? - Inquirió Harry mortalmente serio.  
  
- Kreacher recuerda lo que el amo le ha dicho. - Respondió el duende. - Kreacher ara lo que el amo dice, aun que el amo trate mal a Kreacher.  
  
- No te equivoques Kreacher. - Advirtió con voz amenazadora Harry, mientras sondeaba a Kreacher con legeremancia. - Si Kreacher comete un error esta tarde, pagara su error muy caro, no habla segundas oportunidades esta vez, no te equivoques Kreacher.  
  
- El amo desconfía de Kreacher, Kreacher no ha hecho nada para que el amo desconfíe de él, Kreacher cumple las ordenes del amo, aun cuando el amo no le agradezca. - Murmuro Kreacher.  
  
- Puedes irte, y recuerda mi advertencia, que nada salga mal. - Volvió amenazar Harry, mientras Kreacher desaparecía en un estallido.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Havian terminado de almorzar, cuando Blaise Zabini pidió al resto de estudiantes reunidos en el numero 12 de Grimmauld que la acompañaran a su habitación, una vez todos habían tomado asiento, la joven Slytherin de pie frente a la puerta cerrada se dirigió a ellos con voz calmada.  
  
- Aun cuando el profesor Dumbledore no lo ha planteado, yo creo que es obvio que todos hemos de dar la misma respuesta esta tarde. - Afirmo cuidadosamente la Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - Interrumpió bruscamente Ron.  
  
- Por que cualquiera que no acepte podría avisar a Potter, haciendo mas bien inútil el trabajo de los demás. - Respondió irónicamente Blaise. - Y claro, yo no tengo nada que perder realmente, él no es mi amigo después de todo, pero...  
  
Blaise dejo que sus palabras flotaran por la habitación, mientras observaba detenidamente las reacciones de todos.  
  
- Bien. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda de que tenemos que responder? - Inquirió Ron clavando su mirada en todos sus amigos. - El mayor mago de nuestro tiempo, nos a pedido nuestra ayuda para detener a Tu-sabes-quien. ¿Vamos anegarnos?  
  
Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a confrontar la mirada de Ron, Neville y Susan parecían avergonzados, y Ginny y Hermione, aun que hirviendo en su interior, imitaron el comportamiento de sus compañeros, la única excepción fue Luna.  
  
- Oh, pero el profesor Dumbledore no es el mayor mago de nuestro tiempo. - Afirmo sencillamente Luna dejando de leer el sofista por un momento.  
  
- ¿No? - Pregunto sarcásticamente Ron. - ¿Y entonces quien es?  
  
- Harry claro, el es mucho mas poderoso que Dumbledore, solo hay que mirar sus aura, es evidente. - Informo Luna claramente sorprendida por la pregunta de Ron.  
  
- ¿Harry?¿Sus auras? - repitió incrédulo Ron. - ¿Bromeas?  
  
- Harry es muy poderoso. - Informo muy circunspecta Hermione. - ¿Cuantos magos hay que puedan conjurar un patronus capaz de enfrentar un centenar de Dementores?¿Y cuantos de ellos podían hacerlo a los trece años?  
  
- ¿Pero...? - Tartamudeo desconcertado por el giro que estaba dando la conversación. - ¿Pero..?  
  
- ¿O matar un Basilisco a los doce años? - Añadió inocentemente Ginny. - ¿O resistir la maldición Imperio al primer intento?¿O ganar el torneo de los Tres Magos?¿O batirse en duelo con Lord Voldemort y sobrevivir?¿O...?  
  
- ¡Basta! - Interrumpió completamente rojo Ron. - ¿No podéis creer que Harry es más poderoso que el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
- Yo no he dicho eso. - Cantaron a coro Ginny y Hermione.  
  
- Yo si lo he dicho. - Afirmo tranquilamente Luna desde detrás del Sofista.  
  
- No hay dudas que Potter es un mago muy poderoso. - Intervino Blaise colocándose rápidamente entre Ron y Luna, cuando el primero se levanto sumamente irritado con los puños cerrados. - Aun que dudo mucho, que pudiera derrotar al profesor Dumbledore... En la actualidad.  
  
- ¿En la actualidad? - Cuestiono desconcertado Ron.  
  
- Realmente hay un punto de las historias, que nos habéis contado que me inquieta. - Dijo despacio Blaise.  
  
- ¿Cuál? - Exigió malhumoradamente Ron.  
  
- La profecía. - Respondió impasible Blaise.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con la profecía? - Inquirió irritado Ron. - Fue destruida durante el enfrentamiento en el ministerio, nadie la oyó.  
  
- Desgraciadamente que el registro de la profecía fuera destruido, no significa que la profecía no se vaya a cumplir. - Respondió fríamente Blaise. - Según lo que nos habéis contado Tu-sabes-quien dedico todo el año a intentar obtener la profecía, y el profesor Dumbledore y el Orden del Fénix a intentar evitar que la obtuviera, algo que el lord Oscuro y el profesor consideran tan importante, yo me inclino a considerarlo extremadamente importante.  
  
- ¿Pero no sabemos que decía la profecía? - Pregunto hablando por primera vez Neville.  
  
- Cierto, pero sabemos que hablaba de Tu-sabes-quien y Potter, y que fue hecha hace dieciséis años, poco antes de que Potter naciera, y que sus padres descubrieran que el señor oscuro iba tras ellos. - Afirmo Blaise volviéndose a mirar a Neville. - Tambien sabemos que a pesar de tener solo un año, el objetivo real de Tu-sabes-quien era Potter, o el y su padre, considerando lo que paso cuando el señor oscuro intento matarlo, y todas las veces que lo a intentado posteriormente, mas el interés de Dumbledore en proteger a Potter...   
  
- Harry es quien debe derrotar a quien tu-sabes-quien. - Concluyo Neville anonadado por la revelación.  
  
- O tiene un papel clave en su derrota. - Concluyo Blaise.  
  
- Eso es absurdo, no puedo creer que tan siquiera lo consideréis. - Gritó Ron fuera de sí. - Harry es solo un niño, como esperáis que pueda derrotar al mayor mago oscuro de los últimos siglos, yo confió en lo que dice el profesor Dumbledore, y haré lo que él me pida.  
  
Ron se volvió, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta no pudo evitar salir de la habitación.  
  
- Esto no se trata de quien derrotara al señor oscuro, pase lo que pase, cuando llegue el momento el profesor Dumbledore y Harry harán todo lo que este en su mano para derrotarlo. - Dijo suavemente Luna. - Esto se trata de amistad, lealtad y confianza, se trata de decidir que es más importante las personas, o los beneficios que se puede obtener gracias a ellas, se trata de creer que una persona tiene derecho a tomar las decisiones sobre su propia vida, o creer que otra puede tomarlas por él para el bien común.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Harry guardo en una vieja bolsa de su primo la caja de madera que le había traído Kreacher, junto al testamento de Sirius, y su capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Colgándose la bolsa en la espada, y cogiendo la pócima que le había traído el duende, se deslizo silenciosamente en la habitación de su primo, tras comprobar cuidadosamente que este permanecía dormido, Harry vertió lentamente la poción a través de su garganta.  
  
Dudley había regresado un par de horas antes, y probablemente dormiría hasta bien entrada la tarde, la poción de sueño que le había traído Kreacher, solo serviría para garantizar que no se levantaría antes.  
  
Harry salió de la habitación vigilando para no encontrarse con su tía, una vez fuera se dirigió al baño, y tras pararse frente el espejo, empezó a concentrarse, transcurridos unos segundos contemplo como la cara de Dudley Dursley le sonreía desde el espejo.  
  
Desesperado para encontrar una forma de avisar a sus amigas, Harry había descubierto, sondeando la mente de Toncks, que él era un metamorfomago, y aun más importante, esto lo había llevado a descubrir, que al utilizar Legeremancia para aprender Harry no solo obtenía el conocimiento, si no también la experiencia que tenia la persona en la materia, a pesar que aun debía practicar para dominar lo aprendido mediante Legeremancia, era extremadamente mas rápido y fácil, así mientras la Auror había tardado cerca de un año a dominar por completo sus habilidades como metamorfomago, el lo había hecho en un día.  
  
Diez minutos un aparentemente sonriente Dudley Dursley, abandonaba el numero 4 de Privet Drive, Harry había planeado cuidadosamente sus acciones, y no queriendo dejar nada al azar, en lugar de dirigirse a su destino final, Harry se había dirigió a un pueblo cercano donde estaba realizando un pase de veinticuatro horas de cine de terror, tras entrar en el cine y salir oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry volvió a cambiar de aspecto, y se dirigió finalmente al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Pidiendo una bebida, un irreconocible Harry Potter se sentó en una esquina esperando la llegada de sus invitados, transcurridos veinte minutos, con puntualidad inglesa dos hombres embozados se acercaron a Tom, y preguntaron por la habitación que él había reservado, el propietario del Caldero Chorreante introdujo a los dos misteriosos hombres en una de las habitaciones privadas, mientras informándoles, tal como se había sido instruido, que su anfitrión se había visto retenido por las razones imprevistas, y que pidiendo sus disculpas por el retrazo les pedía que aceptaran su invitación para desayunar, asegurándose que se reuniría con ellos antes de que terminaran.  
  
Harry paso los siguientes diez minutos sondeando mentalmente a los presentes, asegurándose que no le habían tendido una trampa, una vez seguro dirigió sus esfuerzos a sus invitados, buscando información que podría serle útil posteriormente, muy satisfecho con lo que encontró en las mentes de los dos hombres, Harry se deslizo en la habitación bajo su capa de invisibilidad, aprovechando el momento que Tom retiraba el desayuno.  
  
Tras recuperar su verdadero aspecto, Harry se sentó frente los dos hombres, y guardo rápidamente su capa de invisibilidad, aprovechando que sus invitados permanecían distraídos vigilando la salida del dueño de la taberna.  
  
- Cornelius y Percy, me complace en extremo que hayan aceptado mi invitación. - Dijo Harry, contemplado con una sonrisa sarcástica el sobresalto del Ministro de la Magia y su Ayudante. 


	6. El Ministro de la Magia

Capitulo 6  
  
El Ministro de la Magia  
  
- Muestre mas respeto al ministro. - Exigió Percy. - Usted es solo un chiquillo con aires de grandeza, se dirigirá al ministro de forma adecuada, llamándolo señor ministro, o señor Fudge.  
  
Harry permitió que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios, y dejo pasar unos instantes.  
  
- ¿El señor ministro acude a las citaciones de chiquillos habitualmente? - Contesto sarcásticamente Harry. - Yo no he venido aquí para perder mi tiempo con absurdos juegos de poder.  
  
- ¿Cómo se atreve...? - Exclamo ultrajado el ministro.  
  
- Usted no esta en condiciones de exigir nada Cornelius, si no ocurre un milagro, ustedes dos estarán fuera del ministerio, antes de Hallowen. - Lo interrumpió Harry. - Usted ha venido hoy aquí esperando que yo pueda hacer ese milagro, bien yo puedo hacerlo, pero antes de continuar, le sugiero que su ayudante coloque algunos pupilos de intimidad alrededor del cuarto, no seria conveniente para ninguno de nosotros, que otras personas escucharan esta conversación.  
  
El ministro hizo un ligero gesto a su ayudante, y este se levanto y empezó a lanzar varios hechizos por la habitación.  
  
Tras varios minutos Percy se volvió a sentar y cabeceo al ministro, este saco su vara, y sin levantarse lanzo varios hechizos más.  
  
- Nadie puede espiarnos ahora, es completamente seguro. - Afirmo el ministro con total seguridad.  
  
- Perfecto, lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero como usted sabe bien, no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela. - Contesto sarcásticamente Harry. - Retomando nuestra conversación anterior, sí yo puedo ayudarlos, la pregunta relevante en este caso, es si quiero.  
  
- Usted me citó aquí. - Dijo con voz segura Fudge. - Obviamente usted me necesita, si no, no estaría aquí.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¿Pero usted es el único que me puede dar lo que quiero? Yo creo que no. - Respondió Harry fijando sus ojos en el ministro. - Usted fue muy lejos el año pasado, me causo mucho daño a mí y a los míos, su ineptitud ayudó en gran medida al asesinato de la persona, que era lo mas parecido a un padre que yo he tenido.  
  
El ministro palideció visiblemente a las palabras de Harry, mientras un sudor frió empezó a cubrir su frente.  
  
- Realmente yo me siento muy tentado de dejar que le envíen a Azkaban para el resto de su vida. - Dijo suavemente Harry.  
  
- ¿Azkaban...? - Tartamudeó el ministro. - Yo no he hecho nada para ser condenado a Azkaban.  
  
- Quizás no, pero Dolores Umbridge a reunido meritos mas que suficientes. - Respondió con desprecio Harry.  
  
- Yo no aprobé ninguno de los actos ilegales de Dolores. - Exclamo un tembloroso ministro de magia.  
  
- ¡Oh! Entonces no tiene nada de que preocuparse, Umbridge lo exonerará de todos los cargos. - Replico divertido Harry.  
  
- ¿Que quiere decir? - Inquirió un cada vez más asustado ministro.  
  
- Tal como yo lo veo, la mejor oportunidad que tiene Umbridge para reducir su pena, es decir que estaba obedeciendo sus ordenes. - Afirmo lentamente Harry. - Naturalmente si usted esta seguro, que su ayudante no es capaz de implicarlo, no tiene nada de que preocuparse.  
  
- Nadie la creería, nadie puede creer que yo la ordene cometer un delito. - Grito el ministro sumamente angustiado.  
  
- Considerando lo que usted le permitió hacer legalmente, con todos esos decretos que usted firmó, yo diría que es muy creíble. - Lo contradijo Harry tranquilamente. - Y me gustaría ver como justifica sus intentos de expulsarme de Hogwarts, o el pequeño juicio al que me sometió, por haber sobrevivido a un intento de asesinato por parte del ministerio.  
  
- El ministerio no intento asesinarlo. - Negó escandalizado Percy.  
  
- ¿Y como llamarías a que unos de los mayores funcionarios del ministerio enviara a dos dementores a darme el beso? - Cuestiono sarcásticamente Harry.  
  
- Dolores actuó por su cuenta. - Exigió rápidamente el ministro.  
  
- Y también fue ella actuando por su cuenta, quien intentó expulsarme ilegalmente de Hogwarts, convirtió una audiencia disciplinaria en un juicio pleno, y cambio la hora en que debía realizarse sin previo aviso. - Replico Harry ácidamente.  
  
- Eso... Fue un error lamentable... Realmente yo no quería... - Empezó a excusarse el ministro.  
  
- Ahórreme sus excusas sin valor. - Lo corto Harry. - Usted sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
El ministro se quedó callado, sin atreverse a cruzar sus ojos con los de Harry.  
  
- La principal prueba de convicción contra Umbridge, son las declaraciones que ella hizo en su oficina antes del ataque al ministerio. - Informo Harry con voz desapasionada. - Los testimonios de esas declaraciones fueron los miembros de la escuadra inquisitorial de Umbridge, mis amigos y yo.  
  
El ministro levantó la cabeza esperanzadamente al escuchar las palabras de Harry, pero este continuo rápidamente acabando con cualquier ilusión de salir bien librado que podía tener el ministro.  
  
- Antes de que alguna idea extraña pase por su cabeza, piense en quien tendría mas credibilidad ante la corte, los héroes que defendieron el ministerio, o los hijos de los mortifagos que lo atacaron. - Sugirió Harry con una gran sonrisa. - Aun más, puede contar que Malfoy y sus lacayos, no dudaran en acusarlo a usted y Umbridge.   
  
- ¿Por que harían eso? - Pregunto notablemente perturbado el ministro.  
  
- Por la misma razón que yo dudo en enviarlo a Azkaban. - Respondió Harry como si fuera evidente. - Su destitución como ministro, y su posterior encierro, provocarían el caos en el ministerio y por ende en el mundo mágico, y hasta que se pudiera fijar un nuevo ministro, y este se asiera con el control del ministerio, podrían pasar meses.  
  
- ¿Y por que debería desear el hijo de Lucius Malfoy crear el caos? - Pregunto altivamente Percy.  
  
Harry arqueo sus cejas en incredulidad, y se quedo mirando durante unos segundos a Percy.  
  
- Por que el caos beneficiaría a Voldemort, y Malfoy ara cualquier cosa que le pida el Señor Oscuro. - Respondió lentamente Harry, marcando cada palabra.  
  
- Tal como yo lo veo, usted no esta en situación de amenazarme, no puede permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. - Afirmo un mucho más calmado ministro, ignorando a su ayudante.  
  
- No se confunda Cornelius, el precio de enviarlo a Azkaban seria alto, pero no poder contar con la total colaboración del ministerio durante la próxima guerra, seria mucho peor. - Replico calmadamente Harry. - De hecho el profesor Dumbledore ya ha empezado a tomar los pasos necesarios para destituirlo.   
  
Harry fue tentado de echarse a reír ante el sobresalto del ministro.  
  
- ¿Usted no ha venido a hablar conmigo en nombre del profesor Dumbledore? - Tartamudeó el ministro.  
  
- Eso es algo que discutiremos mas adelante, antes quiero establecer algunos hechos, para que no haya malentendidos. - Ordeno tajantemente Harry.  
  
- Si usted no viene en nombre de Dumbledore, esto es una perdida de tiempo. - Exclamo el ministro levantándose de la mesa.  
  
- Siéntese, si sale por esa puerta ya puede ir presentando su renuncia. - Dijo con un tono helado Harry. - Aun cuando no acepte mi propuesta, la información que le voy a dar le interesa en sobremanera, así que no me haga perder el tiempo.   
  
El ministro dudó durante unos instantes, pero finalmente se volvió a sentar.   
  
Mientras, Harry había sacado de su bolsa, la caja de madera elaboradamente decorada que le había traído Kreacher, abriéndola cuidadosamente extrajo de su interior un pensieve, lo deposito sobre la mesa ante la sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes, y sin dar ninguna explicación saco su vara, y empezó a introducir recuerdos en el pensieve, tras una larga espera pareció satisfecho con su trabajo, y se volvió a unos expectantes ministro y ayudante.  
  
- ¿Supongo que conocen el funcionamiento de un pensieve? - Exigió Harry enarcando una ceja, cuando sus dos acompañantes asistieron, añadió. - Bien, entonces a que están esperando, no tengo todo el día.  
  
Cornelius y Percy se miraron, y de común acuerdo procedieron a entrar en el pensieve, Harry espero tranquilamente mientras los dos hombres se paseaban por las memorias que había reunido, finalmente cuando abandonaron el pensieve notablemente aturdidos, él procedió a devolver las memorias a su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Alguna pregunta? - Inquirió desapasionadamente Harry.  
  
- ¿En tercer año cundo lanzo el patronus como lo hizo para estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo? - Pregunto Fudge.  
  
- Hay varias formas de parecer estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, con la ayuda de un metamorfumagus, usando una poción multijugos,... - Dijo Harry dando la respuesta que havia planeado. - Ustedes vieron como preparamos la poción multijugos en segundo año. ¿No?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabemos que la persona que lanzo el patronus eras tú, y no alguien en el fingimiento? - Cuestiono con malicia Percy.  
  
- Ustedes me han visto depositar las memorias en el pensieve, y más allá de eso, la forma de un patronus es única a cada mago, no voy a ofrecerme a demostrarlo, debido al decreto sobre el uso de magia en menores de edad, pero en mi examen para el TIMO en defensa, me pidieron realizar mi patronus, estoy seguro que pueden averiguar la forma del examinador. - Contesto Harry con indiferencia.  
  
- Pero... Pero havia alrededor de un centenar de Dementores. - Exclamo el ministro atónito.  
  
- Si han observado con detenimiento los recuerdos que les he mostrado, estoy seguro que han percibido el guión de la muestra. - Respondió Harry con una sonrisa irónica. - Yo soy extremadamente poderoso, inexperto pero poderoso.  
  
- Usted es mucho peor de lo que creía, realmente su fama se le a subido a la cabeza. - Acuso despectivamente Percy.  
  
- Cuantos magos o brujas conoce que sean capaces de realizar un patronus corpóreo, cuantos que puedan realizar uno suficientemente poderoso para alejar a un centenar de dementores, y cuantos que puedan hacerlo a los trece años. - Exigió ácidamente Harry. - Cuantos magos o brujas pueden romper una maldición imperius a los catorce, cuantos pueden realizar magia sin una vara controladamente, o rechazar un intento de posesión del señor oscuro a los quince, y cuantos, tengan la edad que tengan, pueden vencer en un duelo de poder a poder a Lord Voldemort, que es exactamente lo que ocurrió en cementerio, tras el torneo de los tres magos.  
  
Percy y el ministro se quedaron sin palabras durante varios minutos, finalmente Fudge pregunto.  
  
- ¿Dónde quiere ir a parar? - Pregunto confundido el ministro.  
  
- Las fuerzas de Voldemort apenas fueron dañadas tras la ultima guerra, si algunos mortifagos recibieron el beso del dementor, pero la mayoría solo fueron encarcelados, a la espera de ser liberados, y sus aliados no-humanos fueron dispersados simplemente. - Diserto Harry a los dos adultos. - El ministerio salió peor librado, el numero de Aurors aun no a regresado al que había antes de la guerra, y Dumbledore y sus aliados no salieron del conflicto mucho mejor parados, la mayoría de los más poderosos están muertos, y no es posible reemplazarlos.  
  
Harry hizo una pausa esperando a que asimilaran sus palabras, y tras unos instantes continuo.  
  
- Desde la primera caída de Lord Voldemort, no solamente han caído en picado el numero de incorporaciones a los Aurors, si no también especialmente el numero de EXTASIS en defensa de las artes oscuras. - Afirmo Harry. - aquí Percy es el ejemplo perfecto, prefecto y premio anual, consiguió doce TIMOS y ocho EXTASIS, uno de los mejores estudiantes que ha pasado por Hogwarts en los últimos años, aun así es incapaz de realizar un patronus, y su hermana pequeña, que tiene que tomar sus TIMOS este año, lo vencería fácilmente en un duelo.  
  
- Eso no es cierto. - Grito Percy ultrajado.  
  
- ¡Cállese! Su hermana es mejor que muchos sextos o séptimos años en Defensa, y usted nunca tomo el EXTASIS en Defensa, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ella. - Replico Harry con una sonrisa. - Aun cuando el conocimiento de Transformación o Encantos puede ser muy útil en un duelo, no puede sustituir el conocimiento en Defensa, usted no esta preparado para batirse en un duelo con nadie, y ocurre lo mismo con la mayoría de graduados de Hogwarts en los últimos quince años.  
  
Percy se quedo mudo, momento que Harry aprovecho para encarar a Fudge.  
  
- Si usted hubiera escuchado a Dumbledore el año pasado, quizás se hubiera podido detener a Lord Voldemort, antes que reorganizara sus fuerzas, pero tal como están las cosas, el ministerio aun contando con la ayuda de Dumbledore y los suyos, no esta en condiciones de derrotar el señor Oscuro, ni hay posibilidades de que lo este a corto o medio plazo. - Afirmo contundentemente Harry. - La ultima guerra duro once años, y esta posiblemente durara mas, si hay una oportunidad de vencer, esta en los estudiantes que hay actualmente en Hogwarts, ustedes pueden perder esta guerra, pero solo nosotros la podemos ganar.  
  
Percy resoplo despectivamente, y empezó una diatriba contra Harry.  
  
- Usted realmente a perdido la cabeza, nos cita aquí para mostrarnos un serie interminable de infracciones, que le merecerían la expulsión inmediata, y lo usar justificar sus sueños de grandeza, que será lo próximo, usted es el único que puede derrotar a tu-sabes-quien. - Soltó de carrerilla Percy. - Su único papel en esta guerra es agachar la cabeza y hacer lo que le digan sus superiores, cuantas personas más deben morir por su culpa, antes de que acepte que usted no es nada mas que un niño, y abandone sus sueños de gloria.  
  
- En dos años me abre graduado de Hogwarts, en cinco podría ser un Auror, en diez yo podría dirigir a las fuerzas de los Aurores. - Objeto Harry desapasionadamente. - Con toda probabilidad yo seré quien se enfrente a Lord Voldemort en la batalla final.  
  
- ¿Usted espera dirigir los Aurores con solo cinco años de experiencia y enfrentarse a Voldemort en la batalla final? - Se mofo Percy. - Definitivamente usted a perdido la cabeza.  
  
- Si Voldemort sigue las estrategias que uso en la ultima guerra, la mayoría de Aurors actuales estarán muertos o incapacitados para el servicio dentro de diez años, y eso incluye a los miembros de clasificación jerárquica alta. - Replico Harry sin inmutarse. - Yo no solamente soy el mago más poderoso de mi generación, también soy él más experimentado, llevo luchando contra las fuerzas oscuras desde los once años, y la mayoría de mis compañeros de Hogwarts ya me ven en la actualidad como un líder.  
  
Percy dio un resoplido enfadado, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Harry se levanto, y clavando una mirada aterradora en el ayudante del ministro, añadió.  
  
- En cuanto a Voldemort, me he enfrentado a él en cinco ocasiones, a la edad de un año, a la de once, doce, catorce, y quince, un registro que creo que nadie puede igualar, ni siquiera Dumbledore. - Dijo lentamente Harry, dejando traslucir todo su odio hacia Lord Voldemort. - Han visto mis recuerdos de cuando Voldemort mato a mi madre, él le ofreció dejarla vivir si le permitía matarme. ¿Por que un niño de un año era más importante que una poderosa bruja de origen mugle aliada con Dumbledore?¿Por que un niño de un año es la única persona que ha sobrevivido a la Avada Kawada en la vida?¿Por que un niño de un año pudo reducir a un espíritu indefenso al mago oscuro más poderoso en la historia?¿Por que de entre todos sus enemigos Voldemort quería mi sangre para restaurar su cuerpo?¿Por que después de regresar se ha pasado todo un año intentando conseguir una profecía que habla de él y de mí?  
  
Harry hizo una pausa, y sacando su vara con un movimiento fluido, extrajo una memoria de su cerebro, y la deposito en el pensieve.  
  
- Bien, ahí esta la respuesta. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
Fudge y Percy se miraron sorprendidos, y tras unos instantes de vacilación, se sumergieron de nuevo en el pensieve.  
  
Harry se volvió a sentar en su silla, y espero pacientemente a que sus invitados terminaran de examinar la memoria, cuando estos abandonaron finalmente el pensieve, sus rostros mostraban claras señales de asombro e incredulidad.  
  
- Como Percy ha dicho correctamente antes, yo soy el único que puede derrotar a Lord Voldemort. - Afirmo Harry con una sonrisa afectada. 


	7. El ultimátum I

Capitulo 7  
  
El ultimátum I  
  
- ¿Usted no puede creer que realmente puede derrotar Quien-tu-sabes-quien? - Cuestiono enfurecido Percy. - Él tiene la ventaja de décadas de conocimientos acumulados, quizás el profesor Dumbledore o un equipo de Aurors podrían derrotarlo, pero Tu.  
  
- Él tiene mucho más conocimientos que yo, es cierto, pero no representa una ventaja tan grande si yo tengo tiempo para prepararme. - Argumento Harry tranquilamente. - Él tiene setenta años, dentro de una década tendrá ochenta, si excluimos los tres o cuatro primeros años en Hogwarts, donde no pudo aprender mucho mas de lo que yo sé actualmente, mas los once años antes de que fuera a la escuela, y los trece que paso como un espíritu, su ventaja sobre mi se reduciría a cinco décadas frente a una década, que yo tendría para prepararme.  
  
- ¿Cinco a uno? - Grito sarcásticamente Percy. - ¡¡Merlín!! Ahora estoy tranquilo, no hay duda que lo derrotaras.   
  
- Yo tengo varias ventajas frente Lord Voldemort, sus conocimientos son muy extensos, y abarcan una infinidad de campos diferentes, lo cual le hace un adversario terrible a largo plazo, pero la mitad o más de ese conocimiento es completamente inútil en un duelo, y en ultimo termino todo acabara en un duelo entre el y yo. - Dijo Harry sonriendo. - Por otra parte uno no puede ir a una librería, comprar cuatro libros y convertirse en un señor oscuro, el acceso a la mayoría de la magia más poderosa y peligrosa es sumamente difícil, requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzos, solo para acceder a las fuentes de información adecuadas, y más atrás, hay todo el tiempo de investigación y preparación que toman los rituales oscuros, que Lord Voldemort realizo para incrementar su poder.  
  
- Y usted espera que le ofrezcan todo ese conocimiento en bandeja de plata, sin tener que mover un dedo, por que usted es el niño-que-vivió. - Replico sarcásticamente Percy.  
  
- Exactamente, esa es la idea Percy, aun que yo prefiero pensar que es por que soy la-ultima-esperanza-de-sobrevivir-del-mundo-mágico. - Replico sin inmutarse Harry. - El ministerio dispone de una gran cantidad de volúmenes sobre magia antigua, restringida o prohibida, y no olvidemos al profesor Dumbledore, su conocimiento es muy superior al del señor oscuro, e indudablemente dispone o puede obtener muchos libros o pergaminos únicos o sumamente raros, y aun cuando no estemos de acuerdo en algunos aspectos, él hará todo lo posible para detener a Lord Voldemort.  
  
- ¿Así que por eso es esta reunión? - Pregunto finalmente el ministro. - Quiere acceso a la biblioteca protegida del ministerio.  
  
- Quiero mucho mas que eso realmente. - Respondió fríamente Harry.  
  
El ministro fue sorprendido, mientras Percy parecía completamente indignado.  
  
- Usted cree tenerme en sus manos, pero a cometido un grave error, Dumbledore encontrara sumamente interesante el contenido de esta reunión, lo suficiente como darme su apoyo para continuar como ministro. - Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia Fudge, una vez recuperado de su sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Oh! No es un error, Dumbledore lo apoyaría al corto plazo, pero me necesita mas a mí que a usted, no intervendría cuando yo decidiera hacerle pagar su traición. - Replico Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Y no dude, que con la misma facilidad que puedo mantenerlo como ministro, puedo enviarlo a Azkaban.  
  
El ministro palideció notablemente, a pesar de ello parecía resuelto, y empezó a levantarse.  
  
- Usted llegó a ser ministro gracias al apoyo publico del profesor Dumbledore, y al dinero de Lucius Malfoy. - Afirmo Harry sin inmutarse. - Yo soy prácticamente tan famoso e influyente como el profesor Dumbledore, y con una adecuada campaña publicitaria, podría serlo incluso mas, y en cuanto al dinero...  
  
- Su familia no tenia tanto dinero como Lucius. - Lo corto Fudge de pie frente a la mesa. - No, hay nada que usted pueda hacer, con el apoyo de Dumbledore no será difícil desacreditarlo, al fin al cabo usted es solo un niño.  
  
- Realmente la familia de Lucius no tenia más dinero que la mía, la fortuna actual de Malfoy, proviene de una parte de las propiedades de la familia Black, cedidas en usufructo a Narcisa Black Malfoy tras su boda. - Informo al ministro Harry. - Tras la muerte de su madre, Sirius debería haber renovado o revocado la sección, pero estando prisionero en Azkaban o posteriormente en fuga, le impidió hacerlo, pero tras su muerte, su heredero tiene todo el derecho a reclamar esas propiedades.  
  
- ¿Su heredero? - Inquirió Cornelius inseguramente.  
  
Harry extrajo cuidadosamente el testamento de Sirius de su bolsa, y se lo tendió a Percy para que lo examinara.  
  
- Su heredero, esa es una de las copias del testamento de Sirius, saltándose toda la jerigonza legal, básicamente Sirius deja todas las propiedades, bienes y recursos, de la muy honorable y ancestral familia Black, a... Mi. - Explico Harry lentamente.  
  
El ministro se sentó de golpe, y estuvo mirando expectantemente a Percy, mientras este examinaba el documento, cuando finalmente este cabeceo en una silenciosa confirmación y devolvió el documento a Harry, abatido el ministro fijo su mirada en el niño-que-vivió.  
  
- Usted tiene dos opciones ministro, pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban, y ser recordado como el ministro que permitió el regreso de Voldemort. - Informo fríamente Harry. - O ser el ministro que ayudo a detener definitivamente al señor oscuro, y continuar en el cargo la próxima década y quizás la siguiente.  
  
- ¿Cuales son las condiciones? - Pregunto con un suspiro Fudge, tras una larga pausa, ante el asombro de Percy.  
  
- Yo me encargare de que mis amigos y yo, impliquemos en nuestras declaraciones que Umbridge actuó por su cuenta, yo apoyare su continuidad públicamente una vez usted allá aplicado algunas medidas que le indicare, y finalmente le proporcionare el dinero que necesite para mantenerse en el cargo. - Detallo Harry tranquilamente.  
  
- ¿A cambio de que? - Pidió el ministro.  
  
- Usted dirigirá el día a día del ministerio, pero dentro unas líneas de actuación generales que yo le daré, mas allá de eso, yo le haré algunas peticiones puntuales, que usted cumplirá. - Indico Harry clavando sus ojos en el ministro.  
  
- Eso es indignante, usted pretende controlar el ministerio de la Magia. - Grito Percy, levantándose y pareciendo listo a atacar a Harry.  
  
- De acuerdo. - Contesto escuetamente el ministro, dejando boquiabierto a Percy.  
  
Harry impasible, siguió rápidamente sin mostrar la más mínima reacción a la declaración del ministro, y sin dejar tiempo a reaccionar al joven pelirrojo.  
  
- Bien, su primera medida sera nombrar un consejo asesor, que dirigira todos los esfuerzos de la guerra contra Voldemort. - Declaro inmediatamente Harry. - Usted tendrá la ultima palabra sobre cualquier actuacion o medida que se decida llevar a termino, pero no interferira a menos que entre en confricto con mis indicaciones.  
  
- ¿Quien estara en el consejo? - Pregunto calmadamente.  
  
- Del ministerio, Amelia Bones parece la opcion obvia, yo sugiriria Jason Zabini en representacion de los Indecibles, Alastor Moody para los Aurores, aun cuando esta retirado no hay nadie que tenga mas experiencia que él, y Arthur Weasley en representacion del resto de fucionarios. - Propuso desapacionadamente Harry. - Luego yo pensaria tambien en Remus Lupin, y antes de que objete, precisamente porque es un hombre lobo, y claro esta el profesor Dumbledore, y una o dos personas mas, que él sugiriera.  
  
- Eso dejaria la direccion de la guerra en las manos de Dumbledore. - Objeto deconcertado el ministro.  
  
- Esa es la idea, por lo menos de momento, él es quien mejor puede dirigir los esfuerzos para detener a Lord Voldemort, aparte reducira el interes del profesor Dumbledore en hecharlo de su cargo de ministro, y reforzara la confianza de la opinion publica en usted. - Explico Harry con una picara sonrisa. - Le sugiero que nombre a Percy como enlace del concejo con el ministerio, él deveria poder evitar que el cosejo actue a sus espaldas, y usted puede bloquear cualquier decision que no responda a nuestros intereses.  
  
- Eso puede funcionar. - Afirmo el ministro, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios a medida que empezaba aponderar los beneficios de la propuesta de Harry, hasta que repentinamente pregunto. - ¿Pero por que un hombre lobo?  
  
- Si queremos ganar esta guerra, no solo vamos a presisar toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar, si no tambien evitar que Voldemort consiga mas aliados de los que tiene actualmente. - Contesto Harry. - La politica del ministerio en lo que se refiere a los no-humanos es absurda, y nos ha ganado la desconfianza y la avercion de las otras razas, eso debe cambiar, y esa es una de mis condiciones, el nombramiento de un conocido hombre lobo para el consejo, es un giño claro a los no-humanos indicandoles que las cosas estan cambiando.  
  
- ¿A que cambios se refiere? - Inquirio pensativo el ministro.  
  
- Usted derrogara los decretos de Umbridge sobre los hombres lobos y otros no-humanos. - Indico lentamente Harry. - Y encargara la revicion y modificacion de las otras leyes existentes, podria ser una buena idea incluso dar ese trabajo a Remus, podria encargarlo de las relaciones con los no-humanos..  
  
- Usted no puede hablar en serio, los hombres lobo son peligrosos, no se puede confiar en ellos. - Exigio Percy.  
  
- Los hombres lobo solo son peligrosos durante la luna llena. - Replico enojadamente Harry. - La unica forma de evitarlo es haciendoles tomar la pocion del aconito y permanecer en un lugar seguro durante las transformaciones, las dos cosas requieren mucho dinero, y las leyes del ministerio en lugar de ayudar a los hombres lobo, los condenan a la pobreza, negandoles la posibilidad de encontrar un trabajo digno.  
  
- No solamente son peligrosos durante la luna llena, aun en su forma humana son violentos y viciosos. - Insistio vehementemente Percy. - Son un peligro para cualquiera que este a su alrededor, no se puede permitirlos cerca de las personas decentes.  
  
- Como muchos seres humanos, pero hay leyes para ocuparse de las personas violentas, no hacen falta leyes especiales para los hombres lobos. - Argumento Harry dandole una mirada letal a Percy - Remus es una de las personas mas tranquilas y equilibradas que conozco, si el puede controlar esas tendencias agresivas, de existir realmente, cualquier otro hombre lobo puede conseguirlo, siempre que tenga un motivo para hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Como voy ajustificar cambios tan radicales en la politica del ministerio? - Pregunto inquieto el ministro.  
  
- Culpe a Umbridge de la politica anterior del ministerio, acusela de haver ocultado informacion y falsificado informes para avalar sus tesis. -Respondio rapidameente Harry. - Despues de todo lo mas probable es que sea verdad.  
  
- ¿Que otras condiciones hay? - Pregunto el ministro.  
  
- Usted declarara a Sirius inocente, aclarara su nombre y explicara como murio, le concedera la Orden de Merlin, el ministerio creara en su honor la beca del merodeador, destinada al fomento del aprendizaje de la animagia, y le dara una idenizacion de sesenta mil galeones, que se usara para crear la fundacion Sirius Black para la integracion. - Exigio Harry visiblemente alterado al hablar de su padrino. - Nombrara a Remus Lupin como precidente, y a Nymphadora Toncks, la unica prima que Sirius tenia que le caia bien, Hermione Grange, Ginny Weasley, y a mi, como vocales de la junta de la fundacion.  
  
- ¿A que se dedicaria la fundacion? - Pregunto el ministro sorprendido por la peticion.   
  
- Sirius venia de una familia de pura sangre tradicionalmente Slytherin y ampliamente relacionada con las artes oscuras, el se ordeno en Gryfindor y lucho toda su vil as contra los magos oscuros, debido a esto a los dieciséis años tuvo que dejar su casa e ir a vivir con mis abuelos hasta que terminara Hogwarts, el se convirtió en un animagus para ayudar a Remus durante sus transformaciones, y aun después de pasarse doce años injustamente en Azkaban, el murió defendiendo el ministerio de los mortifagos. - Detallo Harry visiblemente emocionado. - La fundación estudiara y aplicara medidas, para ayudar a integrarse plena y satisfactoriamente en la sociedad, a personas y otros seres con dificultades.   
  
- ¿Y eso que implica exactamente, si puedo preguntarlo? - Inquirió Percy de mala manera.  
  
- Las primeras acciones de la fundación serian, ayudar a todos aquellos magos y brujas de familias oscuras, que no quieran seguir los pasos de sus progenitores, proporcionándoles casas seguras, pagando por sus estudios, y ayudándoles a establecerse cuando terminen la escuela. - Explico Harry resueltamente. - Y proporcionar refugios seguros y dignos, para que los hombres lobos puedan pasar sus transformaciones, asi como ayudarles a obtener la poción del aconito.  
  
- sesenta mil galeones apenas cubrirían lo que usted pretende que esa fundación haga. - Objeto Percy con aire de superioridad.  
  
- Ya me encargare de dotar económicamente la fundación, pero quiere que sea el ministerio el que la cree. - Respondió tranquilamente Harry.  
  
- ¿Realmente piensas que eso va servir de algo? - Continuo despectivamente Percy.  
  
- Las medidas sobre los hombres lobos debería haberlas emprendido el ministerio hace años, es la única manera de asegurarse que no haya ninguna desgracia durante la luna llena. - Argumento fríamente Harry. - Y desde luego, no espero una cola de hijos de mortifagos pidiendo la ayuda de la fundación, pero hasta ahora no tenían ninguna otra opción que seguir el camino de sus padres, la fundación les da una opción, y aun que no podamos ayudar a ninguno de ellos a escapar de su destino, el que sepan que tienen una opción, es mas que suficiente.  
  
- ¿Suficiente para que? - Cuestiono con un resoplido Percy.  
  
- Nuestro objetivo tiene que ser reducir los apoyos de Lord Voldemort, y aumentar los nuestros a toda costa. - Afirmo contundentemente Harry. - Aun cuando no acepten, el ofrecerles una mano ahora, puede servir para que busquen nuestra ayuda si en el futuro se arrepienten de las opciones que han tomado, la mayoría no saben en que realmente se están metiendo.  
  
- ¿Sueñas si esperas que algún mortifago se arrepienta? - Se burlo Percy.  
  
- No dudo que los actuales mortifagos no se arrepentirán nunca, llevan demasiado tiempo para cambiar ahora. - Admitió sin problemas Harry. - Pero ha habido otros que se han arrepentido en el pasado, y la mayoría fueron asesinados por sus propios compañeros, cuando intentaron abandonar a Lord Voldemort. 


	8. El ultimátum II

Capitulo 8  
  
El ultimátum II  
  
- ¿Que mas? - Inquirio tranquilamente Fudge.  
  
- Azkaban no es ya un lugar seguro para guardar a los mortifagos, necesitamos cambiar eso. - Afirmo Harry.  
  
- Azkaban es totalmente segura, a pesar de la deserción de los Dementores. - Afirmo mecánicamente Percy. - El ministerio a destinados sus mejores hombres a la vigilancia de la prisión, ningún preso volverá a escaparse de Azkaban.  
  
- Puede que tenga razón, pero es un problema de difícil solución. - Dijo fúnebremente el ministro contradiciendo a Percy. - Si destinamos mas Aurores a defender Azkaban, no tendremos suficientes para defender el mundo mágico.  
  
- En ese caso no asigne ningún Auror a la defensa de Azkaban. - Sugirió Harry con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
  
- ¿Que?¿Pero como...? - Tartamudeo desconcertado el ministro.  
  
- Gringots es el lugar mas seguro de la tierra después de Hogwarts, los duendes tienen siglos de experiencia guardando y protegiendo el dinero de los magos. - Explico lentamente Harry. - No debe haber mucha diferencia entre guardar montañas de oro, y vigilar a los presos de Azkaban, contrate a los Duendes para que se hagan cargo de la prisión, y podrá usar a los Aurores estacionados en Azkaban para tareas más vitales.  
  
El ministro se quedó mirando a Harry boquiabierto durante varios minutos.  
  
- Esa es una idea muy buena, desgraciadamente es irrealizable. - Respondió finalmente el ministro. - El ministerio no podría hacer frente a la cantidad de galeones que exigirían los Duendes.  
  
- No hay duda que el precio que los Duendes exigirán será enorme, pero el pago no tiene que ser necesariamente en galeones. - Matizo divertido Harry.  
  
- ¿Que podemos ofrecerles sino? - Pregunto interesado el ministro.  
  
- Usted es consciente ministro, que cerca del setenta por ciento de los productos vendidos en el mundo mágico, son de origen mugle. - Diserto Harry. - Los comerciantes cambian galeones por dinero mugle en Gringots, compran los productos en el mundo mugle, y lo venden en el mundo mágico por galeones.  
  
- Eso lo sabe hasta un niño de cinco años. - Interrumpió con malos modos Percy.  
  
- Probablemente un niño de cinco años también vería el problema que esta situación plantea, todo el comercio depende de que Gringots cambie los galeones en dinero mugle. - Respondió calmadamente Harry. - ¿Pero de donde obtiene Gringots el dinero mugle necesario?  
  
- ¡Ja! Ni siquiera sabes algo tan básico. - Dijo con una carcajada Percy. - Gringots obtiene el dinero de los magos de origen mugle, que cambian su dinero en galeones.  
  
- Esa es la explicación oficial, los magos de origen mugle una vez dejan la escuela, trabajan en el mundo mágico y cobran en galeones, o abandonan el mundo mágico, y el dinero que gastan los estudiantes de origen mugle, ni remotamente cubre la las necesidades de dinero mugle de Gringots. - Afirmo Harry con aire de suficiencia. - Varias familias adineradas mantuvieron negocios en el mundo mugle cuando los magos se separaron de él, estos negocios se han convertido a lo largo de los siglos en importantes corporaciones mugles, estas familias utilizan los beneficios que obtienen de estas empresas, para proporcionar el dinero mugle que Gringots necesita.  
  
- Eso es correcto, pero no veo, de que nos puede servir. - Dijo el ministro, mientras levantaba una mano para callar a Percy.  
  
- Estas familias exigen, que Gringots les pague de cinco a diez veces el valor real del dinero que les compra, y los Duendes a su vez exigen el doble o el triple de estas cantidades a los comerciantes, lo que encarece notablemente el precio de los productos que venden los comerciantes. - Explico Harry. - La mejor solución a este problema, seria que Gringots comprara estas empresas directamente, pero aunque los Duendes tienen el dinero necesario, los diferentes tratados firmados con ellos, prohíben que adquieran empresas o bienes raíces tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mugle, sin la aprobación expresa del ministerio.  
  
- ¿Usted esta loco?¿Usted quiere que les permitamos adquirir propiedades y empresas? - Grito Percy dando un puñetazo en la mesa. - ¿Sabe cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que acabaran comprando todo y convirtiéndonos en sus esclavos?¿No se puede confiar en los Duendes?  
  
- Mi propuesta no es tan ambiciosa, yo propongo que el ministerio les permita adquirir propiedades en el mundo mugle, los duendes poseen una gran riqueza, es cierto, pero no es comparable a la de los grandes bancos y empresas mugles, además se verían limitados a comprar las propiedades que posean los magos en el mundo mugle, y a las inversiones que puedan realizar con los beneficios de estas empresas. - Aclaro tranquilamente Harry. - Los Duendes quizás podrían dominar la economía del mundo mágico si les permitiéramos, pero difícilmente podrían afectar las economías mugles, además el ministerio solo puede autorizarlos en Inglaterra.  
  
- No estoy seguro de que beneficios obtendríamos de esto. - Comento el ministro.  
  
- Varios de hecho, el ministerio exigiría a cambio que los Duendes se ocupen de vigilar Azkaban sin ningún coste, también exigiría el derecho de fijar el tipo de cambio entre el dinero mágico y mugle, y el compromiso de los Duendes de no usar magia en sus negocios en el mundo mugle, o todas las propiedades mugles revertirían al ministerio. - Declaro con una sonrisa Harry. - Gracias a esto obtendremos por un lado, aumentar la seguridad de Azkaban y liberar los Aurores destinados allí actualmente, y por otro lado, fijando un tipo de cambio real entre el dinero mugle y mágico, el ministerio debería conseguir rebajar notablemente el precio de la mayoría de productos, y en un momento en que la economía de mundo mágico se esta resintiendo del miedo causado por el regreso de Lord Voldemort, esto puede servir fácilmente para reactivarla y fortalecerla.  
  
- Los comerciantes no bajaran el precio de sus productos, se limitaran a aumentar su margen de beneficios. - Objeto despectivamente Percy.  
  
- Los comerciantes pueden triplicar o cuadriplicar su margen de beneficios, y aun vender los diferentes productos a una quinta parte de su precio actual. - Contradijo Harry a Percy. - Y ellos son los primeros que les interesa reactivar la economía, si a pesar de todo no quieren colaborar, basta con que el ministerio los amenace con volver a fijar el cambio de los galeones a su tarifa actual.  
  
- Podría funcionar. - Admitió el ministro con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Esta seguro que usted no es un Político?  
  
- No, no lo soy, ni tengo intención de serlo en un futuro cercano. - Afirmo rotundamente Harry. - Ahora mismo mi único objetivo es prepararme para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, y cuando esto termine, solo quiero disfrutar de la vida, quizás jugar al quidditch profesionalmente durante unos años, y más adelante quien sabe.  
  
- Usted no puede jugar al quidditch, lo tiene prohibido de por vida. - Dijo con una sonrisa Percy.  
  
- ¡Oh no! No tiene que preocuparse por esa injusta prohibición, por supuesto que voy revocarla inmediatamente. - Aseguro rápidamente el ministro.  
  
- Aparte de la obvia popularidad de afianzar Azkaban y reactivar la economía del mundo mágico, estas medidas aportan otro beneficio mucho más importante. - Dijo con una sonrisa Harry. - Al permitirles invertir en el mundo mugle a los Duendes, sus expectativas de beneficio se multiplican espectacularmente, mucho más que lo haría cualquier cosa que podría ofrecerles el señor oscuro, es mas si este llevara acabo sus sueños de dominar y esclavizar el mundo mugle, invariablemente destruiría sus economías, y los Duendes perderían todos sus negocios allí.  
  
- Tendrán que ayudarnos a derrotar a tu-sabes-quien. - Exclamo triunfalmente el ministro.  
  
- Yo pienso que solo nos ayudaran directamente si ven que no tienen mas opción. - Corrigió Harry al ministro. - Pero solo estar seguros que los Duendes no Irán al lado de Lord Voldemort, es extremadamente importante, no solo son unas de las razas no-humanas más poderosas, si no que si Gringots dejara de funcionar, el mundo mágico caería en un caos del que difícilmente nos recuperaríamos.  
  
- Si, si, tiene razón. - Admitió el ministro, y interesadamente pregunto. - ¿Que otras medidas a pensado?  
  
- Hay que incrementar el numero de Aurores, yo le sugeriría que haga una campaña publicitaria para reclutar nuevos miembros, y como el principal problema para conseguir voluntarios será que hay pocos magos o brujas que reúnan los requisitos, yo organizaría un pre-curso de tres meses que permita obtener el ÉXTASIS de una de las asignaturas requeridas para el programa de entrenamiento de Aurores. - Sugirió Harry tranquilamente. - Si retrasa unas semanas el principio del próximo curso de entrenamiento todos los voluntarios que necesiten solo una asignatura podrían añadirse a él, y a lo largo del año podría continuar el pre-curso de entrenamiento, para que los que les falten mas de un ÉXTASIS puedan unirse al próximo curso de entrenamiento.  
  
- ¿Realmente espera que puedan aprender lo que les hubiera costado dos años en Hogwarts en tres meses? - Inquirió sarcásticamente Percy.  
  
- Un estudiante normal toma entre cinco y seis EXTASIS en dos cursos, que duran aproximadamente dieciocho meses, o lo que es lo mismo un EXTASIS cada tres meses. - Respondió con un tono aburrido Harry. - También hablaría con el profesor Dumbledore, para que ofrezca cursos intensivos en Transfiguración, Encantos, Defensa y Pociones, a los séptimos años que ya estén tomando dos o tres de estas asignaturas, y estén dispuestos dejar caer algunas de las otras clases que tengan, para poder entrar en el programa de entrenamiento de Aurores.  
  
- Esta propuesta no le gustara al profesor Dumbledore. - Comento fríamente el ministro.  
  
- Estamos en guerra, todos tenemos que realizar sacrificios, y no estamos obligando a nadie a hacer nada. - Respondió agriamente Harry, tras una pequeña pausa añadió. - Otra medida útil, seria reducir la durada del programa de entrenamiento en lo posible, durante su entrenamiento los futuros Aurores tienen dos periodos de tres meses de vacaciones, y otros tres meses antes de incorporarse a sus destinos, redúzcalos a un mes y acortara el programa en seis meses, e intente negociar con los instructores el incrementar el uso de afinadores temporales durante los próximos cursos.  
  
- Va a ser muy difícil convencer a los instructores de incrementar el uso de los afinadores. - Respondió el ministro, tras haberse quedado mirando a Harry asombrado durante varios minutos. - ¿Pero como a oído hablar de los afinadores temporales? Son uno de los mayores secretos del ministerio.  
  
- Ese es mi secreto ministro, inténtelo si lo consigue podría ser muy útil. - indico tranquilamente Harry, mientras miraba divertido a un obviamente desconcertado Percy.  
  
- ¿Qué es un afinador temporal? - Atino a preguntar Percy.  
  
- Como he dicho es información restringida. - Respondió abruptamente el ministro.  
  
- Eso concluye mis sugerencias sobre política, en cuanto a mis peticiones, usted me nombrara a mí, y a varias personas que le indicare, como consultores externos al ministerio, usted puede fijar la paga que considere adecuada, pero nos dará acceso a toda la información disponible sobre Voldemort y las operaciones que realice el ministerio contra él, así como permiso a perpetuidad para el uso de la magia restringida y prohibida, y permiso para realizar investigaciones y detenciones como Aurores o Indecibles, si fuera menester. - Exigió Harry, clavando sus ojos en el ministro. - Me venderá por un millón de galeones una copia completa de la biblioteca del ministerio, sé que dispone de dos copias en caso de que hubiera un accidente, y dos afinadores temporales.  
  
El ministro y Percy por enésima vez durante el almuerzo, se quedaron asombrados mirando a Harry.  
  
- Yo... Yo... No puedo hacer eso. - Tartamudeo el ministro, y rápidamente levanto las manos intentando aplacar a Harry. - Usted aun es un menor, y las leyes no me permiten hacerlo.  
  
- Ya lo sé ministro, por ese motivo usted firmara un decreto convirtiéndome primero a mí, y después a las personas que le indicare, debido al peligro que representa para nosotros Lord Voldemort, y la necesidad de que podamos valernos por nosotros mismos en cualquier situación, en mayores de edad a todos los efectos. - Contesto con una sonrisa maligna Harry. - Recuerde ministro usted necesita mi ayuda económica, y yo no puedo disponer de mí fortuna si soy menor de edad.  
  
- Yo... Yo... - Tartamudeo el ministro aturdido.  
  
- No es necesario que nadie lo sepa de momento, yo me encargare de que antes que todo esto se haga publico, se publiquen varios artículos narrando una versión corregida de lo que le he mostrado en el pensieve. - Afirmo Harry sin inmutarse. - Y usted hará los arreglos necesarios, para que yo pueda entrevistarme brevemente con todos los funcionarios del ministerio sin revelar mí identidad, y yo les indicare cuales de ellos trabajan para Voldemort y sus secuaces.  
  
- ¿Usted...? ¿Usted puede hacer eso? - Pregunto cada vez más desconcertado el ministro.  
  
- Sí, o por lo menos la mayoría si no todos, pero no puedo predecir los que se le unirán en el futuro, así que no deben confiarse, pero es una salida. - Dijo fríamente Harry. - Los artículos, mas el anuncio de mí participación en la detección de los seguidores de Voldemort en el ministerio, y que yo propuse y negocie el acuerdo con los Duendes, debería bastar para que cuando lo anunciemos, pongamos de aquí un mes, la opinión publica este a favor.  
  
- ¿Usted a negociado el acuerdo con los Duendes? - Pregunto un descompuesto ministro.  
  
- Aun no, pero voy hacerlo esta tarde, una vez usted haya firmado el decreto convirtiéndome en mayor de edad, y me extienda un nombramiento temporal como embajador del ministerio. - Respondió tranquilamente Harry. - Los libros y los afinadores temporales los depositaran mañana en mí bóveda de Gringots, y ya me pondré en contacto con Percy para concretar el resto de asuntos pendientes.  
  
El ministro de magia dio un gran suspiro, y pareciendo sumamente abatido miro a Harry fijamente por unos instantes.  
  
- De acuerdo, todo se ara como usted quiere. - Concedió el ministro. 


	9. Los Duendes

Capítulo 9

Los Duendes.

Harry espero a que el ministro y Percy salieran, y adopto de nuevo la forma de Dudley Dursley, y se coloco una capa negra con una capucha que le cubría la cara, antes de que Tom entrara.

Cuando el dueño del Caldero Chorreante entró Harry le pidió que le sirviera un desayuno tardío, y espero pacientemente a que Percy regresara con sus credenciales de embajador a Gringots, y los documentos que lo declaraban adulto legalmente.

Harry seguía bajo la capa cuando el ayudante del ministro de la magia llegó, haciendo caso omiso de él, Percy dejo el fajo de papeles sobre la mesa, y se giro para salir, sin decir una palabra.

- ¿No vas a darme las gracias Percy? - Pregunto suavemente Harry.

- ¿Por que debería darte las gracias? - Exigió furioso Percy, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Harry.

Harry se levanto y cogiendo los documentos de encima la mesa los guardo bajo su capa.

- Yo creía que el nombramiento de enlace del nuevo concejo con el ministerio, seria una importante promoción en tu carrera. - Dijo tranquilamente Harry.

Sin esperar respuesta Harry paso al lado de un enmudecido Percy y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Realmente no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por tus padres y tus hermanos, a ellos aun les duele vuestro distanciamiento. - Afirmo Harry abriendo la puerta. - Deberías replantearte tus prioridades Percy, incluso los Slytherin comprenden que los lazos familiares son más importantes que la ambición personal, los cargos y los políticos que los ocupan, vienen y van, pero los padres y hermanos siempre están allí.

Sin decir nada más Harry cerro la puerta detrás de él, y abandono el Caldero Chorreante.

Una vez en la calle Diagon, Harry se aseguro que su capa lo cubría completamente y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia Gringots, tras atravesar las grandes puertas del banco de los duendes, se dirigió a la primera ventanilla vacía y entregando sus credenciales como embajador del ministerio, exigió hablar con la junta de gobernadores del banco.

Harry sonrió bajo su capa, cuando el duende perdió su compostura habitual, y se apresuro a salir de detrás de la ventanilla, y lo acompaño a través de una larga serie de intrincados corredores, hasta una lujosa sala de espera, donde le pidió que permaneciera hasta que vinieran a buscarlo.

Harry se alegro de haber comido antes de ir a Gringots, dado que, como averiguo sondeando la mente de los Duendes, estos le hicieron esperar cerca de seis horas con la intención ponerlo nervioso.

Desgraciadamente para ellos, esto jugo principalmente a favor de Harry, la mente de los Duendes es sustancialmente diferente de los humanos, y Harry necesito la mayor parte de este tiempo para ordenar a través de esas diferencias y poder sondear sus mentes, pero una vez consiguió hacerlo, la valiosísima información que obtuvo, compenso sobradamente el esfuerzo.

Finalmente el Duende que lo había acompañado, regresó con una numerosa escolta de Duendes fuertemente armados, y lo guió hasta una gran sala adyacente.

Los Duendes acompañaron a Harry, hasta una silla alta de mármol sumamente incomoda situada en el centro de la sala, y se retiraron rápidamente.

Harry no pudo dejar maravillarse ante el esplendor de la sala del consejo de los duendes, alrededor de la sala desde un suelo de la más pura obsidiana, una docena de columnas bellamente talladas se elevaban por más de un centenar de metros del suelo para converger en el techo, formando una gigantesca bóveda de paredes invisibles, rodeada por completo por un mar de lava incandescente.

Tras unos segundos, la vista de Harry se fijo en los ocho duendes sentados en ostentosos tronos de oro y piedras preciosas, distribuidos en un semicírculo frente a él.

Sonriendo afectadamente, Harry se quito la capa y plegándola la dejo sobre el brazo de su silla, y procedió a sentarse tranquilamente.

- ¿Señor Potter? - Inquirió uno de los duendes fingiendo sorpresa primero, y luego indignación. - Se nos anuncio la presencia de un embajador del Ministro de la Magia. ¿Que significa esto?

- ¿Quizás signifique que yo soy un embajador del Ministro de la Magia? - Respondió con voz inocente Harry. - ¿No cree, Consejero Romglal?

Boqueadas de desconcierto recorrieron a los Duendes sentados ante Harry, cuando este identifico por su nombre a su interlocutor, habían trascurrido innumerables décadas desde que un mago o bruja había identificado un Duende por su nombre, y la identidad y el nombre de los miembros del consejo era un secreto cuidadosamente guardado incluso entre las filas de los Duendes.

- Ustedes han examinado mis credenciales, y saben que son autenticas. - Agrego fríamente Harry. - Así que les agradeceré que no las cuestionen, o finjan sorpresa ante mí identidad, ustedes han sabido quien yo era desde que puse un pie en su banco esta mañana.

Los duendes se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, era cierto que ellos habían sabido quien era Harry desde el principio, y solo habían fingido sorpresa a su identidad a la espera de obtener alguna ventaja en la negociación subsiguiente, pero eso era debido a uno de los dones poco conocidos de los Duendes, su capacidad de ver las auras de los seres vivos.

Un aura permite identificar inequívocamente a cualquier ser vivo, independientemente de cualquier fingimiento mugle o mágico que este lleve, es gracias a ello que resulta imposible a alguien que no sea el dueño o este debidamente autorizado por este obtener el acceso a una de las bóvedas de Gringots, los Duendes usan su magia para marcar tanto las bóvedas como sus llaves con las auras de sus dueños, haciendo inútil cualquier tipo de engaño.

Las auras también permiten percibir el nivel de poder mágico de un ser vivo o su estado emocional, algo que los Duendes han aprendido a usar a su favor en las negociaciones con otras razas, saber cuando alguien esta tranquilo o nervioso, es un buen indicativo de hasta donde se puede presionar, o cuando es conveniente ceder.

Pero como pronto van a descubrir gracias a Harry, poder leer la mente del adversario es mucho más útil en una negociación, y ayuda a mantener la calma en todo momento.

- Señor Potter, nosotros no ponemos en duda sus credenciales, si no el hecho que usted es un menor, y el ministro no puede nombrarlo como embajador. - Respondió finalmente otro Duende.

- Me temo que su información esta desfasada, pero no lo sostendré contra ustedes dada la inmediatez del evento. - Respondió con voz segura Harry. - El Ministro de la Magia, considera que subsecuentemente los varios atentados infringidos contra mi vida por parte de Lord Voldemort, es mi bien y en el del mundo mágico, que yo pueda actuar sin restricciones en cualquier circunstancia que se pueda dar.

Harry hizo una pausa mientras sacaba de su túnica los documentos que le declaraban mayor de edad.

- Aquí están los documentos que me declaran mayor de edad, si quieren examinarlos. - Anuncio con una sonrisa en los labios Harry, ofreciendo los documentos a los Duendes.

A una señal de un miembro del consejo, uno de los Duendes de la escolta recogió los documentos y se los acerco, tras examinarlos cuidadosamente el Duende se los devolvió al guardia, que a su vez se los entrego a Harry.

- Los documentos son verdaderos, pero esto es realmente muy irregular. - Declaro el Duende que los había examinado. - ¿Por que razón Cornelius Fudge firmaría semejante documento?

- Ustedes conocen mejor que nadie el alcance de mi fortuna personal, el poder mágico que yo poseo, y consecuentemente el hecho que soy el único que tiene una oportunidad de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, así como la fama y influencia que ostento en el mundo mágico, y la que ostentare si derroto a Lord Voldemort. - Replico con tono altivo Harry. - No me hagan perder el tiempo, ustedes saben exactamente cual es mi posición, y yo sé cual es la suya, así que terminen con este juego del gato y el ratón.

- ¿Señor Potter me permitiría preguntarle a que se refiere con su fortuna personal? - Inquirió uno de los Duendes tras unos segundos de tenso silencio. - Sus padres le dejaron una cantidad apreciable, pero lejana de lo que podría ser calificado como una fortuna.

- Si, Yo vi con mis ojos como mi padrino fue asesinado, si, yo tengo una de las varias copias de su testamento,... Y si, yo conozco sus valiosas contribuciones a la fortuna de mi padrino. - Respondió sarcásticamente Harry. - Esto es lo que querían preguntar realmente. ¿No?

Los ocho Duendes sentados frente a Harry se tensaron visiblemente, y varias miradas de odio se encontraron con la de Harry.

- ¡Oh! Esta mañana justo antes de venir desayune con el Ministro de Magia, y él tuvo la delicadeza de aclararme algunas dudas sobre el testamento de mi padrino, realmente es un hombre muy amable cuando se le conoce, y esta muy interesado en los resultados de esta reunión, tanto que a pedido a su subsecretario que espere fuera para que yo pueda informarle de como ha ido todo tan pronto como haya terminado aquí. - Dijo Harry con fingida inocencia, para añadir con tono amenazador. - Así que a menos que quieran ver al profesor Dumbledore y sus aliados entrando en su banco al frente de los Aurores, les sugiero que no actúen precipitadamente, no es bueno para los negocios.

Un Duende sumamente anciano que aun no había hablado, se levanto y avanzo lentamente hasta situarse a escasos metros de Harry.

- ¿Por que debemos escucharlo, en lugar de usarlo como moneda de cambio, y forjar una alianza con el Lord Oscuro? - Pregunto el Duende con voz monótona. - Sin lugar a dudas será muy generoso, si además de nuestro apoyo, le entregamos a Harry Potter.

- Por que Lord Voldemort solo honraría su alianza mientras los necesitase, él no toleraría fuerzas y poderes independientes fuera de su control, una vez se hubiera hecho con el control del mundo mágico volvería sus fuerzas contra ustedes. - Respondió con frialdad Harry. - Además el objetivo final de Lord Voldemort es esclavizar el mundo mugle, y si ocurre ustedes perderán sus inversiones allí, así como la posibilidad de crear de nuevas.

- Parece como si ya hubiéramos perdido nuestras inversiones allí. - Objeto el Duende sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

- ¡Oh! Nada más lejos de la realidad. - Afirmo sonrientemente Harry. - Yo estoy dispuesto a permitirles recuperarlas, por un precio razonable naturalmente.

- ¿Considera razonable que paguemos para recuperar lo que es nuestro? - Inquirió el Duende.

- Un pago por el alquiler de mis empresas y propiedades en el mundo mugle. - Corrigió tranquilamente Harry. - Ustedes han incumplido los acuerdos entre los magos y los Duendes al usar las propiedades de mi padrino para invertir en el mundo mugle, sé que esperaron que estando en Azkaban primero y en la fuga después, ustedes podrían liquidar sus inversiones y cubrir sus huellas antes de que nadie pudiera averiguarlo, pero no a ocurrido como habían planeado.

Harry espero unos segundos mientras los Duendes asimilaban sus palabras, antes de que con estudiada indiferencia soltara la bomba.

- Además, ustedes deberían estarme agradecidos eternamente por haber convencido al Ministro de la Magia que les hiciera la oferta que les traigo. - Dijo sin inmutarse Harry.

- ¿Y Cual seria esa gran oferta? - Pregunto el Duende frente a Harry.

- El permitirles adquirir empresas y propiedades en el mundo mugle. - Contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad Harry.

Y tras estas palabras se desencadeno el pandemonium, exclamaciones de sorpresa de los miembros de la escolta, se unieron a los gritos de incredulidad de los consejeros, mientras unos se aferraron desesperadamente a sus tronos, otros se levantaron y avanzaron hacia Harry, pareciendo dispuestos a desgarrarlo con sus propias manos.

- ¡¡¡Basta!!! - Ordeno el consejero situado de pie frente a Harry.

Inmediatamente los Duendes se calmaron y recobraron su compostura, mientras sin molestarse a comprobar los resultados de su orden, el anciano Duende clavó su mirada fijamente en Harry durante varios minutos, finalmente sin decir nada, se giro y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos se sentó en su trono.

- Señor Potter, hay en usted mucho más de lo que habíamos previsto. - Afirmo con voz desapasionada el Duende. 


	10. Interludio romántico

Capitulo 10 

Interludio romántico

Harry despertó completamente relajado por primera vez en muchos meses, abriendo los ojos despacio se quedo quieto mirando con una gran sonrisa a las dos jóvenes desnudas que dormían abrazadas a su pecho.

Con movimientos lentos y suaves Harry empezó acariciando sus espaldas, y poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar sus nalgas, donde alegremente se entretuvo durante varios minutos.

Pasado un rato una sonrisa picara ilumino la cara de Harry, y sus manos se aventuraron en las entrepiernas de las muchachas, donde cariñosamente empezó a introducir un dedo en sus sexos.

Pronto Harry redoblo sus esfuerzos cuando observo con satisfacción como las dos muchachas aun dormidas, empezaron a respirar fatigosamente y frotarse inconscientemente contra él.

Finalmente con un temblor ingobernable y un pequeño chillido de satisfacción, las dos adolescentes se despertaron cubiertas de sudor y jadeantes, y levantaron sus cabezas para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

- Buenos días mis amores. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando a Hermione y Ginny. - ¿Habéis dormido bien?

- ¡Muy bien! - Dijeron las dos muchachas a coro besando a Harry en las mejillas. - Y el despertar a sido aun mejor.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que merezco? - Pregunto Harry con la cara más triste que pudo poner revista. - Unos besos en las mejillas.

- ¡Claro que no Bobo! - Respondió Ginny para a continuación besarlo apasionadamente en la boca, mientras Hermione sin decir nada se zambullo bajo las sabanas dispuesta a devolverle a Harry las atenciones que les habían dispensado.

Más tarde, después que las dos muchachas hubieran intercambiado sus posiciones, y Harry hubiera tomado su giro dándoles placer a ellas, los tres yacían abrazados boca arriba en la cama intercambiando besos y caricias, mientras hablaban calladamente de lo que había discurrido los últimos dos días, desde que Hermione y Ginny habían llegado al Valhala.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny y Hermione habían estado muy preocupadas desde los inesperados acontecimientos de la reunión del pequeño grupo de estudiantes, que residían en la actualidad en el numero doce de Grimmauld, con su director de colegio.

Primero su principal preocupación eran los hechos acaecidos en dicha reunión, y como Harry iba a tomárselos, pero con el transcurso de las horas y la falta de noticias de su amigo, su preocupación había crecido y cambiado hacia otros derroteros.

Por eso no es de extrañar, que estuvieran muy irritadas, cuando trascurridos cinco días, encontraron una nota de Harry pidiéndoles que entraran en el baúl nuevo, que habían recibido esa mañana cortesía de los gemelos, y cruzaran la puerta que encontrarían dentro.

Aun así, Harry no esperaba, ni los abrazos entre lagrimas que le dieron, ni las sendas bofetadas, que precedieron a cuarenta y cinco minutos de disertación sobre su insensibilidad y descortesía, por parte de sus dos amigas.

Cuando finalmente Hermione y Ginny tomaron un pequeño respiro, y Harry pudo aprovecharse para disculparse profusamente, empezaron las preguntas respecto a donde estaban y como habían llegado aquí.

A pesar de no sentirse muy valiente en esos precisos instantes, Harry pudo estar de pie a las dos muchachas, y no solo se negó a contestar sus preguntas, sino que les pidió que le permitieran vendales los ojos.

A regañadientes, y antes las cada vez más insistentes suplicas de su amigo, Hermione y Ginny aceptaron que les vendara los ojos, y los guiara por varios tramos de escalera y largos pasadizos hasta su destino.

Una vez Harry les quito las vendas de los ojos, las dos muchachas miraron en el asombro a su alrededor.

Frente al trío, detrás un enorme escritorio con varias elegantes y confortables sillas, unos grandes ventanales se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo a más de cinco metros de altura, a ambos lados estanterías llenas de libros recubrían las paredes hasta media altura, por encima de ellas, a la derecha un gran tapiz recubría la pared mostrando una magnifica escena del castillo y el lago de Hogwarts, a la izquierda la habitación continuaba en un nivel más elevado al que se podía acceder fácilmente por una amplia escalera.

Las dos chicas subieron rápidamente el pequeño tramo de escalones, para encontrarse con un pequeño comedor, en la pared del fondo había varios armarios y una pequeña pero funcional cocina, a la derecha continuaban los grandes ventanales del piso inferior, y a lo largo de ellos había una gran mesa con una docena de sillas, un bajo y estrecho aparador actuaba de barandilla separando los dos niveles, mientras a la izquierda en el extremo más alejado, otra escalera subía a un tercer nivel.

Arriba, una larga barandilla de mármol cruzaba desde las escaleras hasta la pared del fondo, permitiendo una excelente vista tanto del comedor como del estudio en el piso inferior, la pared de enfrente se haya recubierta de nuevo por grandes ventanales, en el medio un par de escalones separaban la habitación en dos espacios diferentes, en un lado, entre las escaleras y las ventanas, había una gran chimenea, con una pequeña mesa de té frente a ella, y un sofá y varios sillones a su alrededor, en el otro extremo había dos camas con una pequeña a mesilla entre ellas, encima un bello tapiz mostraba la imagen de varios unicornios jugando en un claro de bosque, a los lados dos huecos permitía acceder detrás, donde un gran espejo, con un largo banco acolchado a sus pies, ocupaba la parte posterior del tapiz, mientras la pared de enfrente se cubría de armarios llenos de prendas de vestir.

- ¿Harry? - Inquirió boquiabierta Hermione, después de examinar la habitación. - ¿Que es toda esta ropa?

- Bien, si os vais a pasar varios días aquí conmigo, lo menos que podía hacer, ya que se me olvido de deciros que trajerais ropa, era compraros algo que llevar. - Respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Que os parece vuestra habitación?¿Os gusta?

- ¿Todo esto es para nosotras dos? - Pregunto sorprendida Ginny, girando para abarcar con su mano toda la habitación.

- Sí. - Respondió con voz alegre Harry, y añadió con fingida inocencia. - Pese que os gustaría estar juntas, pero si lo encontráis demasiado pequeño para las dos, os puedo poner en habitaciones separadas.

- ¡No! - Se apresuro a decir Ginny, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. - Esto es perfecto, más que perfecto.

- ¿Dónde estamos Harry? - Pregunto desconcertada Hermione. - ¿Que es este lugar?

- Hermione, Ginny. - Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada una de sus amigas. - Por favor, confiar en mí, mañana hablaremos pero por ahora os pido que os quedéis aquí y no salgáis.

- ¡Harry! No podemos quedarnos. - Exclamo Hermione alarmada. - ¿Que pasara mañana cuando descubran que no estamos en los cuarteles generales?

- Confía en mí Hermione, esta todo previsto. - Respondió con una sonrisa Harry.

Hermione resoplo exasperada con las respuestas evasivas de Harry, y encarándose a su amigo se dispuso a exigirle contundentemente una explicación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ginny intervino.

- ¿Pero Harry, no podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo en esta habitación? - Argumento con tono zalamero Ginny, después de recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial. - ¿Que vamos hacer cuando tengamos que ir al baño?¿No esperaras que dos chicas bien educadas como nosotros vallamos a dormir sin cepillarnos los dientes?

- ¡Ups! . - Exclamo Harry tapándose la boca con la mano, y con una sonrisa picara añadió. - No había pensado en eso, supongo que no me queda más remedio que enseñaros como ir al baño.

- ¡Exactamente! - Dijeron las dos muchachas al unísono compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

- Si me hacen el honor de acompañarme. - Dijo burlonamente Harry saludándolas con una inclinación.

Hermione y Ginny riendo por lo bajo siguieron a Harry esperando descubrir algo más sobre donde estaban, pero pronto sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando Harry tras guiarlas hasta el estudio, les mostró una puerta que no habían advertido con anterioridad, situada entre las escaleras y la puerta por la que habían entrado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry las dos jóvenes brujas entraron dentro, y a pesar de su irritación por su plan fallido, Hermione y Ginny no pudieron dejar de maravillarse, ante ellas en una habitación tan grande como el dormitorio y la salita juntos, havia el baño más lujoso que habían visto en su vida, pero más allá del completo lavabo, las amplias duchas, o el par de aseos, lo que realmente las dejo admiradas era la pequeña piscina que ocupaba la mitad del espacio disponible.

- Con el permiso, si esto es todo lo que requieren estas encantadoras señoritas, me retirare hasta mañana. - Dijo desde la puerta Harry con voz burlona antes emprender una veloz retirada estratégica.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron mirándose indignadas, pero encogiéndose de hombros decidieron tomar partido de la situación, un par de horas más tarde, tras un largo, largo baño, y si tras cepillarse los dientes, las dos chicas cayeron rendidas en sus camas y se durmieron inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó a las dos adolescentes con unos deliciosos almuerzos en la cama, una vez terminaron de comer Harry se retiro para que pudieran asearse y vestirse, no sin antes prometerles volver en dos horas para hablar.

Trascurrido ese tiempo, tras otro largo baño y haberse probado un par de docena de vestidos antes de decidirse, las dos muchachas se hallaban sentadas en el sofá de su salita mirando expectantemente a Harry de pie ante ellas.

- Supongo que os habla parecido raro que desde que llegasteis haya insistido en mantener todo este secreto, cuando os he prometido contaros todo hoy. - Empezó a hablar Harry lentamente. - Albus Dumbledore es uno de los magos más respetado, inteligente, sabio y poderoso de este siglo, durante décadas a guiado el destino del mundo mágico, y a pesar de lo ocurrido el año pasado, para muchos magos y brujas en nuestro lado cualquier sugerencia suya es prácticamente un articulo de fe.

Harry hizo una pausa para examinar las reacciones de Hermione y Ginny, antes de continuar.

- A priori no es algo malo, en la medida que Albus Dumbledore es una persona básicamente buena, que tiene el interés bueno de los demás en la mente, aun que algunas personas objetarían, no sin razón, que es una locura confiar ciegamente en una sola persona, pero en mi caso es un gran problema, la confianza que la mayoría de los magos y brujas tiene en él, significa que no hay prácticamente ninguna persona que yo conozca, que dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa que el les pidiera, creyendo que es lo mejor para mí, aun cuando ese no sea el caso. - Expuso cuidadosamente Harry. - En consecuencia no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar, que no hay nadie que no podría traicionarme, aun cuando creyera que era para mi propio bien.

- Harry. - Interrumpió suavemente Hermione. - ¿No estas sacando las cosas de contesto?

- No, Hermione. - Respondió con seguridad Harry. - Aun cuando pueda dolerle tener que actuar así, el profesor Dumbledore considera que en mi caso hay demasiado en juego para correr el más mínimo riesgo, ya no para permitirme ejecutar mi propia vida, si no incluso para dejarme el más pequeño pedazo de libre albedrío, y lo peor es que con su influencia bien podría conseguir su objetivo.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron angustiadas sin saber que decir, pero antes que pudieran pensar en algo Harry se arrodillo ante ellas, y cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas, y sin atreverse a mirarlas a los ojos continuó hablando.

- Cuando yo llegue a casa de mis tíos este verano, yo estaba completamente desesperado, sin ninguna razón para continuar viviendo, me encerré en mi habitación a esperar la muerte. - Confeso Harry con voz rota, dejando caer la mascara que había construido los últimos días, y permitiendo a sus emociones salir. - Yo... Permanecí varios días encerrado... Sentado inmóvil en la cama... Yo... Yo... Estuve apuntó de...

Harry busco por unos instantes los ojos de las dos chicas, pero rápidamente los aparto al ver la comprensión y el horror en ellos.

- Ocurrió algo que me detuvo... Que me dio un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. - Siguió Harry en un susurro. - Pero solo fue hasta que averigüé como me habíais defendido ante el profesor Dumbledore, que... Vosotras me disteis la fuerza para seguir adelante, para luchar por mi vida.

- Harry. - Susurraron entre lagrimas Hermione y Ginny, mientras abrazaban a al muchacho.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el trío rompió el abrazo, Harry se levanto inseguro, y se alejo unos pasos dándole la espalda a las muchachas.

- Si os he dicho todo esto, es por que comprendáis lo importantes que sois para mí, que comprendáis lo mucho que significa vuestra a mistad para mí. - Explico con voz emocionada Harry, para casi en un susurro inexistente añadir. - Y porque a pesar de ello, no puedo confiar en vosotras.

Un tenso silencio se cernió sobre la habitación, mientras los tres adolescentes permanecían callados con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Hay una forma... En la que yo podría confiar en vosotras... Hay una forma mediante la que puedo saber cuales son las intenciones de una persona. - Dijo con voz suave Harry, y dándose la vuelta para mirar a las dos muchachas siguió. - Yo podría hacerlo sin que lo supierais... Pero creo que merecéis poder decidir por vosotras mismas si queréis que lo haga o no.

- ¿Por que no querríamos Harry? - Inquirió con tristeza Ginny.

- Porque no solo sabría sin lugar a dudas si sois fidedignas... También sabría todos vuestros más oscuros secretos, todo lo que no queréis que nadie sepa. - Respondió con voz temblorosa Harry, y bajando la cabeza añadió. - Yo entenderé si no queréis hacerlo... Nada cambiara, simplemente no os podré contar algunas cosas... Seguiremos siendo amigos... Si vosotras aun deseáis ser mis amigas.

Hermione y Ginny saltaron inmediatamente y abrazaron a Harry.

- Claro que continuaremos siendo tus amigas, tonto. - Declaro contundentemente Ginny. - Ni sueñes que vas a librarte de nosotras tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no querríamos seguir siendo tus amigas? - Pregunto consoladoramente Hermione. - O que no iba ha estar de acuerdo, no hay nada que me importe que sepas sobre mí, ninguna secreto oscuro que no quiera ocultar de ti, nada...

Hermione se cayo repentinamente, y soltando a Harry se aparto unos pasos, con la cara como la cera y sin atreverse a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Hermione? - Llamo a su amiga con voz incierta Ginny, mientras se giraba para mirar a Hermione sin soltar a Harry.

- Yo... Bien... Hay algo que nunca he dicho a nadie... Yo sé que es imposible... - Empezó a Tartamudear Hermione sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos. - Siempre lo he negado... Sé que nunca pasara, pero... No puedo caviar como me siento...

Ginny palideció notablemente a las palabras de su amiga, y separándose de Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó alejarse con paso incierto.

- ¿Ginny? - Llamo esta vez Harry desconcertado por la reacción de la muchacha. -

- Será mejor que os deje solos. - Dijo en susurro Ginny echando a correr.

Haciendo uso de los reflejos que le habían convertido en el mejor buscador que había visto Hogwarts en siglo, Harry cogió la mano de Ginny antes de que pudiera alejarse más de dos pasos, y la tiro hacia él cogiéndola en sus brazos.

- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto Harry voz herida. - ¿Por que huyes de nosotros?

- Yo... Yo sé lo que Hermione quiere decir... Yo... Siento lo mismo... - Confesó Ginny sin mirar a Harry a los ojos, causando a Hermione suspirar con tristeza. - Yo sé que... Aun cuando ella... Cuando ninguno de los dos no lo comprendan... Ella... Ella es la persona correcta.

- ¡Oh Ginny! Yo no sabia... Yo pensé que lo habías superado... - Exclamo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos y rápidamente abrazó a Ginny. - Ginny estas equivocada... Vosotros tenéis mucho más en común, los dos parecéis también juntos... Yo solo soy un ratón de biblioteca, tener vuestra amistad y veros a los dos felices es más de lo que yo puedo pedir.

Harry que había soltado a Ginny cuando Hermione la abrazo, fue poniéndose más y más pálido a medida que empezó a comprender a lo que se referían sus jóvenes amigas.

- ¿De que estáis hablando? - Inquirió nervioso Harry, no atreviéndose aceptar lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo.

Ginny y Hermione se separaron incómodamente sin saber donde mirar, tras unos instantes Ginny cogió la mano de su amiga y le dio un apretón confortador a su amiga, algo insegura la mayor de las dos muchachas busco los ojos de la más joven y tras un mudo intercambio, las dos chicas enfrentaron a Harry cogidas de la mano.

- Harry... Yo... Yo y Hermione... - Tomando una respiración profunda, Ginny respondió a la pregunta de Harry sin apartar la mirada de este. - Estamos enamoradas de ti.   
- Yo creía... Hermione yo siempre pensé que te gustaba Ron, y tú me dijiste que Ginny ya no estaba interesada en mí. - Declaro Harry aun dudando de lo que habían dicho sus amigas. - ¿Que hay de Michael y de Dean?

- Yo no nunca perdí el interés. - Afirmo contundentemente Ginny. - Pero tras el baile del torneo de los tres magos comprendí que nunca me verías como nada más que la hermana pequeña de Ron, y empecé a salir con Michael para olvidarme de ti, pero no funciono, y Dean y yo no hemos sido nunca juntos, solo lo dije para molestar a Ron.

- Yo nunca he estado enamorada de Ron, él y yo somos demasiado diferentes nunca funcionaria, yo lo quiero mucho, pero solo como un hermano. - Dijo cabizbaja Hermione. - Harry yo no quiero que te sientas incomodo o obligado a nada, si no hubiera sido por esto yo nunca te lo habría dicho... Sé que mereces más de lo que puedo ofrecerte, para mí es más que suficiente ser tú amiga, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

- Yo también Harry. - añadió con voz triste Ginny. - Yo ya me había resignado a ser simples conocidos, que seas mi amigo y confíes en mí es mucho más de lo que yo podría pedir.

Harry se quedo callado mirando las dos adolescentes frente a él, mientras su corazón hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para saltar de su pecho.

- Yo soy él que no merece el amor de dos mujeres tan maravillosas como vosotras dos. - Dijo vehementemente Harry. - Yo os he tratado muy mal a las dos, piensa en todos estos años que he estado ignorándote Ginny, o en todas las veces que me enfade y te grite el año pasado Hermione, cuando solo intentabas ayudarme.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú...? - Pregunto esperanzadamente Hermione levantando la cabeza y mirando a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Que te gustamos nosotras? - Termino Ginny con el mismo brillo en los ojos que Hermione.

- ¿Cómo no podríais gustarme? Soy bonitas, inteligentes, divertidas, leales,... - Respondió sin pensar Harry, para añadir mas lentamente. - Yo nunca había esperado... Esto es un sueño... Pero... Yo no sé que decir, o que hacer... Yo os quiero mucho a las dos, y no quiero heriros de ninguna manera... No quiero perder vuestra amistad... Yo... Necesito tiempo para pensar.

- Harry no hace falta que digas o hagas nada. - Dijo comprensivamente Hermione, y tras un mudo intercambio entre ella y Ginny continuo. - Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras Harry, saber que hay una oportunidad de que alguna vez puedas devolver los sentimientos de una de nosotras es más que suficiente.

- Y decidas lo que decidas, las dos siempre seremos tus amigas. - añadió con fervor Ginny.

- ¡Os quiero muchísimo a las dos! - Exclamo Harry emocionad dando un gran abrazo a sus amigas. - Nunca lo olvidéis.

Varias horas después, Harry se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente al hogar, mientras sus amigas yacían en sus camas recuperándose del riguroso examen mental al que las había sometido, no menos agotado que ellas, Harry volvió a repasar por enésima en busca de algún fallo, el cuidadoso plan que había elaborado para asegurarse que podía confiar en sus amigas.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, Harry no había esperado que sus amigas le pudieran traicionar voluntariamente, aun cuando los miembros del orden hubieran descubierto sus habilidades en legeremancia la primera vez que penetro en sus mentes, que Harry estaba seguro que no habían hecho, no hubieran tenido tiempo para falsificar la escena que él vio en sus mentes, no, la preocupación de Harry era que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera descubierto donde residía la lealtad de las chicas.

Aun que los duendes habían colocado pupilos que deberían descubrir cualquier hechizo que se hubiera lanzado en ellas o sus pertenencias, Harry estaba seguro que el profesor Dumbledore conocía formas de engañar los pupilos si él quisiera, así que había tomado otras precauciones.

El día antes con la ayuda de Kreacher, Harry había duplicado y sustituido toda la ropa de Ginny y Hermione, y el duende había sido instruido para vigilar la habitación hasta que ellas se hubieran reunido con él, en su nota Harry había pedido a las dos jovenes que no llevaran ninguna joya o objeto personal aparte de la ropa, que, como precaución final, otro duende de la casa había recogido y destruido, mientras las dos chicas estaban durmiendo.

Una vez descartado que llevaran algún objeto encantado encima, Harry había examinado cuidadosamente sus recuerdos, cualquier hechizo suficientemente poderoso para engañar los pupilos no podría lanzarse disimuladamente y por consiguiente Ginny y Hermione tenían que haber visto hacerlo, aun cuando no hubieran entendido la naturaleza del hechizo.

Claro lo más probable era que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera Oblidated el recuerdo de haber recibido el hechizo, pero un Oblidated no borra realmente los recuerdos sólo los bloquea, y como Harry había descubierto cuando Bill había devuelto sus recuerdos a los gemelos, no es posible ver el contenido de una memoria bloqueada usando Legeremancia, pero si es posible detectar la existencia de estas.

La única falla en el plan de Harry era por la noche, cuando las dos muchachas estaban durmiendo, obviamente ellas no recordarían si les habían puesto un hechizo, pero desde que hablo con ellas a través de los espejos, Kreacher había estado observándolas todas las noches, y no había ningún motivo para que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera probado algo antes.

Harry realmente había pedido al duende que le mantuviera informado de todo lo que pasase en la casa de Grimmauld, pero había insistido especialmente en que guardara un ojo en las dos muchachas preocupado por su seguridad, el duende de la casa se lo había tomado muy a pecho, como averiguo rápidamente Hermione cuando lo descubrió observándola mientras se duchaba.

Durante el día, los otros encargos de Harry y las instrucciones de no llamar la atención, añadidas a tenor del accidente en la ducha, habían impedido al duende hacer un trabajo eficaz, pero por la noche Kreacher no había perdido de vista a las chicas, algo que no hizo muy feliz a Harry cuando lo averiguo, pero que resulto útil en el extremo.

Satisfecho por no haber encontrado ninguna falla en su plan, Harry volvió sus pensamientos a la ardua tarea que quedaba ante él, una vez confirmada la lealtad de Hermione y Ginny, y descartado que ninguna de las dos estuviera bajo los efectos de un hechizo, tenia diez días para asegurarse que nadie podría manipular a sus dos amigas en el futuro, y con este ultimo pensamiento, Harry se reunió con sus dos amigas en los confortadores brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando Harry finalmente despertó encontró con lo que él consideró una visión angelical, Hermione y Ginny estaban de pie frente a él sonriendo alegremente, vestidas con sendas finísimas túnicas de seda blanca que se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando más que ocultando los encantos de sus jóvenes cuerpos.

Harry hizo un infructuoso esfuerzo de tartamudear un saludo a las dos bellezas frente a él, pero estas tapándose los labios con un dedo le ordenaron más que pidieron que permaneciera callado, y sin mediar palabra cogieron sus manos entre las suyas, y lo llevaron lentamente hasta su dormitorio.

Harry fue sorprendido para observar, que mientras dormía Ginny y Hermione habían juntado sus dos camas, y movido la mesilla que había entre ellas a uno de los extremos.

Ajenas a los pensamientos de Harry, sus dos amigas lo guiaron hasta las camas, y tras soltar sus manos lo obligaron cariñosamente a sentarse en ellas, mientras las dos chicas se quedaban de pie frente a él, con sus propias manos entrelazadas nerviosamente.

- Harry, cuando hablamos antes dijiste que las dos te gustábamos, y que nos querías mucho. - Dijo Hermione sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras. - ¿Es cierto?

- ¡Sí, claro! - Respondió Harry con un poco más de contundencia de la necesaria.

- También dijiste o dejaste entrever que te encantaría estar con una de nosotras, pero no podías elegir entre las dos. - Continuo Ginny sonrojada como su amiga. - ¿Es correcto?

- Sí. - Dijo Harry sonrojándose como las dos adolescentes.

- ¿Aun piensas igual? - Inquirió Hermione sin mirar a Harry.

- Si. - Murmuro Harry con la cabeza gacha.

- Harry, tu y Ron fueron los primeros amigos que tuve en la vida, hasta que vine a Hogwarts todos los demás niños me rehuían y se burlaban de mí por ser un sabelotodo. - Explico con tristeza Hermione. - Si no fuera por vosotros, por ti, habría ocurrido lo mismo en Hogwarts, aun ahora Ginny es mi única amiga intima.

- Mis hermanos siempre han sido muy sobre protectores de mí, yo soy la menor y la única chica, mientras crecimos yo siempre era demasiado pequeña, demasiado delicada o demasiado débil para unirme a sus juegos o sus conversaciones, no que nunca me detuvo, pero yo siempre estaba sola. - Explico a su vez Ginny. - Cuando fui a Hogwarts todo empeoro, debido a lo que ocurrido con el diario de Tom Ridley, hasta este ultimo año no he tenido ningún amigo, con la excepción de Hermione, y ninguno tan intimo como ella.

- Lo que queremos decir es que las dos somos tan intimas como hermanas. - Declaro con convicción Hermione.

- Más aun si cabe. - añadió Ginny con igual convencimiento.

- Nosotras nos lo decimos todo, y lo compartimos todo. - Afirmo Hermione.

- Menos nuestros sentimientos mutuos por ti. - Dijo con una risita Ginny.

- Yo creo que inconscientemente las dos intuíamos los sentimientos de la otra, y no queríamos que se interpusieran entre nuestra amistad. - Dijo reflexivamente Hermione.

- Nosotras hemos estado hablando. - Dijo nerviosamente Ginny.

- Elijas a quien elijas, herirás a la otra. - Declaro Hermione sin mirar a Harry. - Y la relación entre nosotras, o contigo nunca será la misma.

- Comprendo. - Musito Harry abatido.

- Yo creo que no. - lo contradijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa.

- Si quieres una de nosotras... - Empezó Hermione ruborizándose hasta las raíces de los pelos.

- Tendrás que tenernos... - Continuo Ginny con la cara a juego con la de su amiga.

- A las dos. - Terminaron juntas, al tiempo que dejaban caer sus túnicas, y se quedaban completamente desnudas delante de Harry.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto mirando a las dos chicas, ruborizadas desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, como él bien podía decir, durante cerca de media hora, cuando finalmente consiguió recuperar algo de sus sentidos se levantó lentamente, y se acerco a sus dos amigas.

- Sois tan bonitas. - Murmuro reverentemente Harry mientras acariciaba las mejillas de las dos adolescentes. - Tener a una de vosotras seria un sueño hecho realidad... Las dos de vosotras...

Repentinamente Harry tiro a las dos muchachas en fuerte abrazo, mientras una pequeña lagrima de felicidad caía de sus ojos.

- Os amo. - Exclamo visiblemente emocionado Harry, besando las dos jóvenes en la frente. - Os amo con todo mi corazón.

- Nosotras también te amamos. - Respondieron entre lagrimas Ginny y Hermione.


End file.
